Amor en Rosa
by PupeHz
Summary: Cuando Mina le mando aquella tarjeta de san Valentín a Yaten Black con el fin de animarlo un poco, no esperaba que el fuera a responder acostándose con ella. ¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que acabaría embarazada de su jefe?
1. Chapter 1

_Esta historia no me pertenece es adaptacion a la novela con el mismo nombre de LYNNE GRAHAM con los personajes de nuestra querida Naoko :)_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Había sido un día horrible en el trabajo.

De vuelta a casa, Mina pasó por la tienda de la esquina y lo primero en lo que se fijó fue que el tarjetón para el día de los enamorados que llevaba viendo hacía un mes seguía sin venderse. No entendía cómo era posible que nadie lo comprara, pues le encantaba el dibujo de las rosas y el verso tan romántico que escrito.

Llevada por un impulso, Mina agarró la tarjeta y decidió comprarla. ¿Por qué no iba a mandar una tarjeta de San Valentín? Cierto que nadie le había enviado una a ella, pero no por eso iba a dejar de utilizar la tarjeta para dar a otro una alegría. En cuanto a la identidad del afortunado, no le cabía la menor duda de quién sería el destinatario.

Mina se había enamorado de Yaten Black nada más entrar a trabajar en Sistemas Black. Pero era consciente de que estaba tan lejos de su alcance como la luna. Yaten era un empresario rico, moreno claro, con un cuerpo espectacular y una lista de mujeres despampanantes interesadas en él. Además, podía ser un hombre muy amable en caso de emergencia. En su primer día de trabajo, Mina se había pillado un dedo con la puerta y el propio Yaten la había trasladado al hospital. Al desmayarse al ver una aguja, Mina había sentido la certeza de que era el hombre de su vida... Le había parecido tan dulce.

Ensimismada con la sonrisa que le arrancaría aquel pequeño regalo anónimo, no volvió a acordarse del día tan espantoso que había tenido hasta abrir la puerta de su estudio.

Diamante, el nuevo director de marketing, le había preguntado si era tonta de nacimiento o lo había conseguido después de muchos esfuerzos. Mina le había derramado el café sobre el teclado y, al ir a limpiarlo, se las había arreglado para borrarle todo el trabajo de la mañana. A pesar de que se había disculpado de todas las formas posibles, Diamante había dirigido una queja al departamento de recursos humanos y la habían anotado en su expediente.

De naturaleza tranquila, sus compañeros se habrían sorprendido de haber sabido que estaba más enfadada consigo misma de lo que lo había estado el propio Diamante. Si no se hubiera distraído hablando, no se le habría caído el café. Una y otra vez, esa clase de faltas de concentración la hacían cometer errores parecidos. A veces se preguntaba si el problema habría empezado cuando iba al colegio y sus padres, sin pretenderlo siquiera, terminaban menospreciando cualquier pequeño éxito que tuviera.

-Estoy segura de que has hecho todo lo que has podido -le decía su madre cuando le presentaba las notas-. Es normal que saques las notas de Haruka.

Su hermano mayor, Haruka, había nacido con una inteligencia extraordinaria y le había puesto el listón demasiado alto para competir con él. Y, orgullosos del rendimiento académico de su hijo, sus padres siempre habían volcado todas sus energías en Haruka. De modo que, aunque a Mina también le habría gustado ir a la universidad, al cumplir los quince años sus padres le habían dicho que estudiar era muy caro, tenían que reservar el dinero para el doctorado de su hermano y que empezara a trabajar.

Con el tiempo, a pesar de no tener una base académica sólida, había conseguido encontrar trabajo como ayudante en el departamento de marketing. Era trabajadora, alegre y se llevaba bien con sus compañeros, pero en Sistemas Black no había mucho margen para los empleados que cometían errores tontos. Además, el aviso que habían anotado en su expediente era el segundo en seis meses, lo que significaba que si recibía uno más la despedirían. Lo curioso era que no le daba tanto miedo el hecho de quedarse sin trabajo como saber que, en tal caso, no volvería a ver a Yaten Black.

-¿Qué broma es esta? -gruñó Yaten Black cuando abrió el sobre gigante dos días después y se encontró con la tarjeta de San Valentín más cursi que jamás había visto.

-Estoy tan sorprendido como tú – Rubeus Moon, su ayudante personal, pensó que no podían haber elegido peor forma de intentar impresionar a su jefe. Ni un peor día, e incluso año, para realizar tal declaración.

La fiesta de Navidad de la empresa se había aplazado por la muerte repentina del padre de Yaten, Artemis, y se había pospuesto justo para esa tarde del día de los enamorados. Con tal mala suerte de que Yaten iba a tener que asistir a otra misa por el funeral de un antiguo amigo del colegio esa misma tarde. Por si fuera poco, Yaten odiaba el día de San Valentín como Scrooge las navidades.

Yaten abrió la tarjeta y le llegó un perfume familiar que le hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Jazmín quizá? Pero el mensaje de la tarjeta era tan cándido que se olvidó de la fragancia.

-Como siempre, hoy también pienso en ti y te quiero -leyó en voz alta.

¿Se habría convertido en el amor platónico de alguna colegiala?, se preguntó mientras repasaba mentalmente el círculo de chicas adolescentes de su entorno.

-Campanilla -murmuró sorprendido Rubeus.

-¿Cómo dices?

-La rubia de marketing. La llamamos Campanilla porque siempre está revoloteando de aquí para allá -explicó el ayudante-. Estoy seguro de que es quien ha enviado la tarjeta. Es su perfume. Lo lleva siempre.

La Rubia de marketing. Minako Aino. Había entrado en el departamento hacía seis meses, contratada por su difunto padre en contra del candidato de recursos humanos. ¿Y por qué la había elegido? Artemis se había apiadado de ella cuando le había confesado que era la primera entrevista de trabajo para la que la llamaban después de enviar más de cincuenta currículos.

Mina, la chica de sonrisa tímida y luminosa, rizos explosivos y dietas insanas. Aunque la empresa tenía una plantilla amplia, no era difícil fijarse en Mina y sus constantes calamidades.

-Algunas mujeres sólo viven para ponerse en ridículo comentó Rubeus-. Hay que tener morro... ¡una don nadie como ella insinuándose al jefe!

Yaten trató de recordar el comportamiento de Mina cuando estaba cerca de él y concluyó que, en efecto, era probable que fuese la culpable. Sabía que la ponía nerviosa. Cuando estaban juntos, se le trababa la lengua hasta parecer idiota y se ruborizaba en cuanto la miraba. No era la única mujer que coqueteaba con él, pero al menos las demás lo hacían adrede. En el caso de Mina, sencillamente, no podía disimularlo. Era un alivio que la tarjeta no estuviera firmada. De repente, lamentó que Rubeus la hubiese reconocido por el perfume.

-No creo que la haya enviado ella -murmuró Yaten al tiempo que tiraba la tarjeta a la papelera-. No le pega. La habrá mandado la hija de algún amigo. Y ya está bien de hacer el tonto. Ponme con Industrias Hino.

Más tarde, esa misma mañana, Yaten devolvió la atención a la tarjeta que había tirado a la papelera. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido enviársela? Su ayudante personal odiaba a Mina y lo usaría en su contra si se le presentaba la ocasión. ¿Por qué? Rubeus tenía fama de enrollarse con las empleadas jóvenes de la empresa para dejarlas tiradas después de una noche.

Pero cuando su ayudante personal había intentado seducir a Mina, esta lo había rechazado, lo cual había supuesto un duro golpe para el ego de Rubeus. Pero se habría sentido más humillado todavía de haber sabido que había sido el propio Yaten quien la había avisado de las artes donjuanescas de su ayudante. Quizá se debiera al cariño con que su padre la había acogido en la empresa; quizá a la inocencia con la que brillaban sus ojos azules.

.

.

A las diez de esa misma mañana, Mina bajó en busca de folios y bolígrafos para su planta. Se alegraba de tener algo con lo que distraerse. Cualquier cosa con tal de olvidarse de la tarjeta de Navidad que había enviado.

Había sido un impulso y no se había parado a pensar lo que estaba haciendo. Se había olvidado de la muerte de su padre las pasadas navidades y de que no le apetecería celebrar la fiesta de empresa aplazada. Además, tenía la sensación de que no le habría gustado recibir un enorme sobre rosa en el despacho. Seguro que alguno de sus empleados lo había visto y se había echado a reír.

¿Cómo había podido escribirle esa estúpida declaración de amor?, ¿no podía haberse limitado a enviarle la tarjeta con un simple signo de interrogación? De ese modo, podrían haber interpretado el regalo de mil formas distintas, hasta tomarlo por una broma. Pero confesar sus sentimientos no haría sino despertar la curiosidad de Yaten.

Agarró un paquete de folios y varias bolsas de bolígrafos y, de regreso al ascensor, acortó el paso al ver a Yaten charlando con otros hombres en la zona de recepción. El corazón se le aceleró, la boca se le secó, síntomas habituales cuando Yaten Black estaba a la vista. Estaba enamorada hasta de esa voz profunda, capaz de hacer sonar poética la lectura del informe más prosaico de estadística.

Mina lo miró de reojo. Llevaba un traje negro, formal, de diseño, elegante como un felino. Lo quería tanto que le dolía no poder expresarle sus sentimientos. De pronto, se le resbaló una de las bolsas de bolígrafos y, al caer al suelo, Yaten se giró hacia ella y sus ojos se enlazaron. Luego, en vez de desviar la mirada como había esperado Mina, la observó como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. El corazón le latía como si hubiese estado corriendo. Oía un pitido y el cuerpo entero le vibraba, pletórico de energía. Pero alguien se interpuso, agachándose a recoger la bolsa de bolígrafos, y se rompió el hechizo. Un segundo después reconoció la expresión burlona de Rubeus.

-La táctica de dejar caer un pañuelo al suelo -murmuró con desdén-. Qué truco más viejo.

-¿Qué? -preguntó desconcertada Mina.

Yaten echó a andar hacia el ascensor y pulsó el botón de cerrar puertas. El pelo de Mina Aino era de un rubio dorado muy atípico. Por un instante, bajo la luz, le había resultado deslumbrante. Y tenía bonitos ojos. Pero no se sentía atraído hacia ella. En absoluto.

Mina era una empleada, se recordó aliviado. Aunque la mismísima Cleopatra se incorporara a la plantilla, no se permitiría iniciar una relación ilícita. Lo que pasaba era que no conseguía sacarse de la cabeza aquella estúpida tarjeta. Yaten empezó a repasar la lista de defectos de Mina: apenas llegaba al metro sesenta y él las prefería Morenas. Tenía veintiún años y a él le gustaban mujeres de una edad más próxima a la suya. Tenía un gusto espantoso vistiendo, hablaba demasiado, se le caían las cosas y armaba unos líos tremendos con el ordenador cada dos por tres. Él era perfeccionista y ella un desastre en constante ebullición. Era la clase de mujer que se casaba y él se moriría soltero. Estaba tenso por el funeral de esa tarde, nada más. Necesitaba echar un trago.

Mina volvió al departamento de marketing para prepararle el café a Diamante. Estaba hecha un lío. ¿Por qué la había mirado Yaten de ese modo?, ¿por qué tenía la terrible sospecha de que sabía quién le había enviado la tarjeta? Pero no era posible. No podía leer el pensamiento de las personas, ¿no?

¿Y por qué la había provocado Rubeus cuando solía tratarla con total indiferencia?, ¿a qué había venido aquel comentario? Rubeus Moon no había vuelto a dignarse en dirigirle la palabra desde que lo había rechazado a los pocos días de entrar a trabajar. ¿Qué truco más viejo?, ¿acaso sospechaba lo que sentía por Yaten? ¿Cómo era posible?

Se estaba volviendo loca. Salvo que hubiesen hecho examinar la tarjeta en busca de huellas dactilares, no había forma de rastrear al remitente. En cuanto a Rubeus, en fin, nunca había tenido muchos amigos en Sistemas Black. Podía ser que fuese inteligente, pero era antipático y tenía la costumbre de reírse de las desgracias ajenas. Así que no tenía sentido darle más importancia a aquellos comentarios burlones... ¿O sí?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO! -repitió desesperado Diamante-. Deja el café ahí. Prefiero estirar el brazo.

Aunque Mina obedeció sin dejar de sonreír un solo instante, le parecía excesivo. ¿No había pagado ya por el incidente del café derramado? El director de recur sos humanos le había dado una charla sobre las medidas de seguridad que debía tomar para no dañar los sistemas informáticos con líquidos y le había recordado que ya te nía un aviso en su expediente por no cumplir los horarios durante el primer mes en Sistemas Black. La habían amenazado con despedirla si volvía a equivocarse y es taba decidida a no meter la pena ni una vez más.

-¿Qué vas a ponerte esta noche?

Mina levantó la vista del gráfico que estaba anali zando en el monitor y sonrió a Lita, una morena es belta del equipo de investigación de marketing.

-Nada especial. Un vestido.

Escuchó a Lita mientras esta le contaba lo que ella llevaría. Sabía que escogería una indumentaria que real zaría cada una de las envidiables curvas de la mujer.

-Tengo entendido que han mandado una tarjeta de San Valentín a Yaten -comentó Lita mientras Mina im primía el gráfico que le había pedido Diamante para una reunión-. Lo raro es que no haya recibido una saca en tera. No sé, supongo que será de su ex, que querrá volver con él.

-¿Su ex? -preguntó intrigada Mina.

-¿Es que no te enteras de los cotilleos? Yaten dejó a Kakyu Hartley hace un mes -la informó Lita-. Es una chica muy fiestera y supongo que se aburrió de ella.

-Apuesto a que no estará mucho tiempo solo -co mentó Mina mientras se levantaba a entregarle el gráfico impreso a Diamante.

¿Había cambiado el color de fondo a rosa porque le apetecía? Sí, lo cierto era que recordaba haberlo retocado. Por suerte, su jefe guardó el gráfico en una carpeta sin mayores críticas. Pero nunca, jamás volvería a cambiar los colores de los gráficos, se juró mientras se acercaba al baño para refrescarse a la hora de la comida. Se miró un segundo al espejo. Al menos ya no tenía espinillas. Pero los rizos del cabello eran tan rebeldes que era imposible tenerlo bien peinado como las demás mujeres. Y si se lo cortaba, le costaría todavía más desenredarlos, así que ha bía optado por dejárselo crecer y llevarlo recogido por la nuca.

Aunque el mayor desafío eran las curvas que tenía. Necesitaba una nueva dieta. El régimen de plátanos le ha bía arruinado el gusto por ellos de por vida y el de coli flor había conseguido que le entraran mareos con sólo pa sar frente a una verdulería. Era hora de volver a los yogures, que tenían su efecto, aunque la hacían pasarse el día hambrienta y fantaseando con comida.

Al volver a su mesa, advirtió que el icono del correo electrónico estaba parpadeando y pinchó en el mensaje, con la esperanza de recibir alguna noticia agradable de un amigo.

-Los gráficos rosas son inapropiados en un ambiente de trabajo -leyó en voz baja.

Mina miró la pantalla sorprendida y luego se giró para ver si alguien la estaba mirando. ¿Quién la había visto retocar el gráfico?, ¿quién le estaba tomando el pelo? El mensaje no estaba firmado y en la casilla del re mitente sólo aparecía un número anónimo.

-¿Quién lo dice? -Mina tecleó la respuesta y envió el mensaje de contestación.

-Prefiero los gráficos oscuros.

-Los colores oscuros son aburridos -le dijo Mina a su corresponsal.

-Racionales. El rosa es una distracción.

-El rosa es vivo y levanta el ánimo -protestó ella.

-El rosa es irritante, cursi, femenino... inadecuado-contestó el desconocido. Porque era evidente que era un hombre, decidió Mina.

-¿Cómo has visto el gráfico?

-No cambies de tema... Si recibes un aviso más, te echarán del trabajo. Ten cuidado -el desconocido escribió el segundo mensaje deprisa, sin darle tiempo a responder.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -preguntó Mina, desvanecida la sonrisa de sus labios.

Pero en esa ocasión no obtuvo respuesta de su miste rioso corresponsal. Mina pensó que había unas cuantas personas al corriente de aquellos avisos. Con el primero se había enfadado tanto que lo había contado ella misma, y Diamante se había enfadado tanto con el café que se ha bía enterado el departamento entero de los gritos que ha bía pegado.

Intrigada, Mina envió varios mensajes más a lo largo de la tarde a la misma dirección, pero no volvió a obtener respuesta alguna. Luego empezó a pensar en la fiesta de esa noche y en la ropa que se pondría, dado que el rosa resultaba tan conflictivo.

-No entiendo por qué emborrachas a tus empleados -dijo Rei Hino con tono de desaprobación-. Papá también los atiborraba a alcohol, pero no había pasado desde que yo entré en la compañía. Conmigo no hay mú sica, bebida ni baile y todo el mundo se comporta como es debido.

-Me gusta que la gente se divierta. Sólo es una noche al año -Yaten optó por la diplomacia en vez de respon derle a la morena que era un incordio de mujer. Al fin y al cabo, se alegraba de que lo hubiera acompañado al fune ral por la tarde y luego había disfrutado cenando con ella y su padre en casa de este.

-Supongo que esto forma parte de tu lado italiano. En Oxford también te gustaba organizar fiestas -comentó Rei en tono coqueto, para recordarle acto seguido que se conocían desde la universidad.

-Espera un momento, que te traigo una copa -dijo al tiempo que repasaba mentalmente la lista de ejecutivos solteros presentes en la fiesta. Con un poco de suerte, se la encasquetaría a alguno de ellos.

-Tengo una confesión que hacerte -dijo Rei cuando Yaten regresó con la copa-. Cuando íbamos a la univer sidad, estaba enamorada de ti.

-¿En serio?

-Y nunca te diste cuenta -le reprochó Rei-. En cuatro largos años ni te enteraste de que lo que sentía por ti era algo más que simple amistad.

Yaten dio un trago largo de coñac. Se sentía atra pado. No se le ocurría una forma amable de decirle que, a pesar de que era bonita e inteligente, pues tenía un cere bro prodigioso, nunca había sentido la menor atracción hacia ella.

-Es curioso, siempre andabas acompañada de algún chico -comentó con prudencia.

-Cuando comprendí que le tenías alergia a los com promisos, me acostumbré a verte como un amigo.

-Rei, teníamos dieciocho años. A esa edad todos los chicos son alérgicos a los compromisos -se justificó Yaten-. Además, tampoco te perdiste nada. No era mejor ni peor que el resto...

-No seas modesto -atajó ella-. ¡Todas las chicas esta ban coladas por ti! Pero sólo elegías a las que estaban in teresadas en relaciones pasajeras. Te protegías contra cualquier posible relación estable y sigues haciéndolo.

Cuando Yaten fue por otro coñac, Rei estaba tan acalorada con su discurso que lo acompañó. Yaten tenía el vaso de la paciencia a punto de desbordarse y se bebió el coñac tan rápido como el anterior. Lamentaba horrores los buenos modales que lo habían hecho sentirse obligado a invitarla a la fiesta. Habría disfrutado mucho más mez clándose con su plantilla. Entonces miró hacia la sala y vio una figura que le hizo olvidarse por completo de las palabras de Rei.

Esta, al ver que no le prestaba atención, siguió la mi rada de Yaten, hasta reposar la vista sobre una joven rubia de melena rizada. Era baja, bonita, pero no del es tilo de Yaten. Y, sin embargo, la chica había conseguido dejarla en segundo plano.

Mina buscó con la mirada entre el gentío hasta que localizó a Lita con un vestido plateado. Echó a andar hacia ella con una sonrisa de disculpa en los labios por el ligero retraso con que llegaba a la fiesta.

-Un vestido precioso -comentó la amiga mientras ha cía hueco para que Mina se sentara-. ¿Dónde lo has comprado?

-No es nuevo. Lo compré para la boda de mi hermano -reconoció Mina-. Para ser sincera, es el vestido de dama de honor.

-Te sienta genial -Lita admiró el vestido verde, de tirantes finos, que realzaba la silueta de Mina. Luego apuntó hacia las bebidas y le recordó que todos los demás le llevaban ventaja-. Debió de ser una boda atípica.

-Mi cuñada, Michiru, también llevó un vestido corto -comentó Mina.

La atención de Mina, que había estado vagando por la sala en busca de cierto hombre alto y moreno, se centró por fin en Yaten, sentado junto a la barra con una morena espectacular colgada del brazo. Agarró la copa que Lita le había servido y dio un sorbo para refrescarse la gar ganta, pero contuvo el impulso de preguntarle a su amiga si sabía quién era la acompañante de Yaten.

De hecho, en realidad no debía estar mirando a Yaten, pues no hacía sino alimentar su obsesión. Tras con siderar los comentarios burlones de Rubeus con calma, ha bía llegado a la desagradable conclusión de que este sospechaba que se sentía especialmente unida al jefe de ambos. De modo que tendría que mostrarse más circuns pecta en adelante si no quería que Rubeus empezara a gas tar bromas y terminara ridiculizándola ante todos los compañeros. Sería más inteligente tratar de averiguar al misterioso corresponsal que se había puesto en contacto con ella por correo electrónico para aconsejarla que tu viera cuidado no fueran a darle el tercer aviso.

-¿Quién es? -le preguntó Rei a Yaten.

-¿Quién es quién? -contestó él sin fijarse en la direc ción hacia la que apuntaba su mirada.

-La rubia que llevas mirando desde hace tres mi nutos -murmuró ella.

-No la estoy mirando.

-Pues para no estar mirándola, sabes perfectamente a quién me refiero, a pesar de haber cientos de mujeres en la empresa -replicó con sagacidad Rei.

-¿Te has levantado con el pie izquierdo? -gruñó Yaten.

-En absoluto, pero si quieres te doy diez razones ex celentes para no salir con una empleada -respondió Rei esbozando una sonrisa cínica.

-No las necesito -Yaten volvió a apurar la copa de coñac-. Las tengo todas en la cabeza en estos momentos.

Después de charlar con algunos amigos, Mina regresó a su mesa y se sentó de nuevo. Lita y otras dos mujeres estaban hablando de la compañera de Yaten, que, eviden temente, era la hija del dueño de Industrias Hino.

-¿Y a ti qué te parece Rei? -le preguntó de pronto Rubeus Moon.

-¿Qué me va a parecer? -Mina reaccionó con una sonrisa luminosa-. Todas las novias del jefe son auténti cas bellezas.

-Fíjate, pensaba que no te habrías dado cuenta de ese detalle -la desafió Rubeus.

-Es imposible no darse cuenta -intervino Lita-. Venga, nos tienes en vilo desde que salimos de trabajar. ¿Quién le ha enviado la tarjeta de San Valentín a Yaten?

Mina se quedó helada y se bebió de un trago la copa al tiempo que se ruborizaba.

-¿Os había dicho que fue alguien de la empresa? -murmuró Rubeus con una lentitud insoportable.

-¡Y no nos lo habías dicho! -exclamó otra de las mu jeres-. Pero, ¿a quién se le ha podido ocurrir mandarle una tarjeta para jurarle su amor eterno? O sea, estar está como un tren, pero Yaten nunca respondería a una invi tación tan descarada de alguien de la plantilla.

-Pero, ¿no decías que no habían firmado la tarjeta? -le recordó Lita-. ¿Cómo sabes que la ha mandado al guien de dentro? Porque no la enviaría por correo interno, ¿no?

-Digamos que se trata de una persona poco inteligente -se burló Rubeus y Mina no tuvo más remedio que mor derse la lengua-. Alguien que piensa que sólo el nombre podría delatar su identidad.

-¡La has reconocido por la letra! -exclamó alguien.

-No sé, la verdad es que esta conversación no termina de agradarme -comentó Lita de pronto-. Las tarjetas de San Valentín son para dar una alegría.

-No ha sido por la letra. La clave ha sido el perfume -continuó Rubeus-. ¿A quién conocemos todos que le gusta oler a jazmín?

-Yo a nadie -dijo Lita y las otras dos mujeres res pondieron lo mismo. Por su parte, Mina tuvo que apretar los dientes para no agarrar una copa y tirársela encima de su torturador.

Entre tanto, Rei seguía abriéndole el corazón a Yaten, pero este no quitaba ojo de la expresión sarcástica de su ayudante personal y la cara pálida de Mina.

-Espero que me perdones por haberte dado la lata esta noche -murmuró Rei con voz aterciopelada-, pero me prometí que algún día te contaría la verdad para hacerte sudar unos minutos. ¿Vendrás a mi fiesta de pedida de to dos modos?

-¿Fiesta de pedida? -Yaten frunció el ceño.

-No imaginas cuánto me alegro de no seguir enamo rada de ti -Rei suspiró-. ¿Es que no me has oído que te he dicho que voy a prometerme con Nicolás Marsh y que viene a recogerme en cinco minutos?

Hacía mucho tiempo que no oía una noticia tan buena.

Se alegraba sinceramente por Rei y era un alivio para él. Al comprender que la morena sólo había querido ven garse un poco por la indiferencia con que la había tratado durante la universidad, se giró hacia su amiga y río de co razón.

Ver a Yaten tronchándose de risa con Rei le pro vocó un ataque de paranoia. Mina interpretó que Yaten estaba hablando de la tarjeta que había recibido y que Rubeus le habría contado que era ella quien la había man dado. Aunque tenía el corazón desgarrado, Mina se le vantó con tanta dignidad como pudo, incapaz de aguantar los comentarios hirientes de Rubeus un segundo más.

-Eres un gran detective, Rubeus -le dijo antes de irse Sherlock Holmes se quedaría impresionado.

-Tú ríete -le dijo Lita a Rubeus, que estaba disfru tando de lo lindo por la estrepitosa salida de Mina-. Puede que sus amigas no hayamos ido a ayudarla, pero mira a Yaten y aprende.

-¿Qué?

-Ridiculizando a Mina no conseguirás subir mucho en Sistemas Black. Si fueras mujer y estuvieras al tanto de los cotilleos de verdad, sabrías que Yaten tam bién está detrás de Mina.

-¡Tonterías! -contestó Rubeus-. ¡Tiró la tarjeta a la pa pelera!

-¿Comprobaste si seguía ahí al terminar la jornada? -le preguntó otra mujer.

-Yaten todavía no es consciente de lo que siente por ella -dijo la tercera.

-Pero cuando un hombre tan formal como Yaten empieza a decirle al pobre Diamante que los gráficos ro sas son creativos es que está muy pillado -completó Lita.

Después, las tres mujeres miraron en silencio hacia Yaten, que acababa de pedirle a Rei Hino que lo ex cusara y avanzaba en dirección a Mina.

..

M

y

Y

..

_Hola :) pues la verdad esta es una historia muy corta, por eso subire un capitulo diario, aunque hoy ando demasiado tarde :) espero que les guste._

_besos._


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**..**

**..**

Mina salió del salón de actos a toda velocidad, cruzó el pasillo tragándose un sollozo y pulsó el bo tón del ascensor con urgencia. Tenía que encontrar un rincón tranquilo donde serenarse. Se decidió por la planta de marketing y luego se desmoronó contra una de las paredes mientras las puertas se cerraban. Pero daba igual. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el ridículo que había hecho.

Al ver la zona de recepción de marketing oscura, le re sultó tétrica y probó con otro piso. Las lágrimas le esco cían en los ojos. Yaten Black tenía que haberse muerto de la risa al enterarse de quién le había mandado la tarjeta. ¡Todos se estarían riendo de ella! Al fin y al cabo, ella no era más que una ayudante de marketing y su físico no podía compararse con el de las mujeres especta culares de que solía rodearse Yaten. Rompió a llorar.

En el vestíbulo de abajo, Yaten miraba las luces que indicaban la planta en la que estaba el ascensor. Los nú meros se iban iluminando a medida que el ascensor des cendía. Luego volvió a subir. Cuando llegó a la planta su perior, esperó con suspense por si volvía a moverse.

Mina pestañeó cuando se abrieron las puertas. No ha bía mucha luz en la planta, pero tampoco estaba tan os cura como las otras. Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño. Necesitaba arreglarse un poco y lavarse la cara antes de marcharse a casa.

Todavía no conseguía reaccionar. Había vuelto a me ter la pata. No debía haber dado importancia a las insi nuaciones de Rubeus. Pero había caído en su trampa y ha bía confirmado sus sospechas. Rubeus no tenía pruebas, pero ella se había descubierto al abandonar la mesa de ese modo.

No conseguía tranquilizarse. Había dejado la fiesta con la delicadeza de una manada de elefantes en una cris talería. Vio la sonrisa burlona de Rubeus, las risas de Yaten, las miradas de reproche de las demás mujeres. Mina apoyó las manos en el lavabo y bajó la cabeza, in capaz de mirarse en el espejo de tanto como se odiaba. Tenía los ojos arrasados de lágrimas.

Yaten nunca había ido tan rápido al baño en su vida. Pero esos sollozos descorazonadores habían dado a sus pa sos velocidad supersónica. Aunque normalmente se habría alejado de una mujer que estuviese llorando, en esa ocasión se vio impulsado a entrar en el baño para abrazar a Mina.

Esta, creyendo que estaba sola, se asustó al sentir aquel par de brazos masculinos a su alrededor, dio un grito. Luego levantó la cabeza y se quedó perpleja al ver a Yaten.

-Tranquila -murmuró él-. No pasa nada.

-¿De verdad? -susurró Mina sin salir de su asombro. La situación debería haberle parecido irreal, pero el calor de los brazos de Yaten eran demasiado reales para du dar de su presencia. Además, hacía tanto que soñaba con ese momento que por nada del mundo se habría retirado.

-Claro que sí, no pasa nada -repitió él sin saber en re alidad de qué estaba hablando. Levantó una mano hacia la nuca de Mina y la invitó a que apoyara la cara sobre su hombro.

Mina notó cómo se iba disolviendo la tensión mien tras reposaba sobre Yaten como una marioneta a la que le hubieran cortado los hilos. El aroma de su loción de afeitar, exótico y masculino, invadió sus sentidos. Res piró profundo. Era un hombre realmente amable. ¿Cómo se había podido olvidar de la diligencia con que la había llevado al hospital al pillarse el dedo? Un poco más cal mada, comprendió que no era probable que Yaten hu biese estado riéndose a costa de ella con su amiga. Él no era así.

-¿Salimos? -sugirió Yaten y Mina se apartó al ins tante.

Tenía las mejillas encendidas y debía estar espantosa después de tanto llorar. Con la nariz roja, los ojos hincha dos y el maquillaje corrido. Sabía que a Yaten le daría igual, pero no quería que la viese hecha una bruja. Enton ces notó su mano en el talle y la dirigió con suavidad afuera del lavabo y hacia el que debía de ser su propio despacho a continuación.

Tras dejarla sola en medio de la habitación, Yaten fue a la mesa de trabajo y encendió una lámpara.

-Puedes refrescarte ahí si quieres -le indicó, apun tando hacia una puerta situada a la izquierda.

Se le agrandaron los ojos al contemplar el lujoso des pacho de Yaten, pero en seguida devolvió la atención a aquel hombre tan alto, moreno y magnético. ¿Cómo lo hacía para estar más atractivo cada vez que lo miraba? Al encontrarse frente a sus ojos ambarinos, el corazón se le subió a la garganta. Se puso roja. Y, definitivamente, abrió la puerta que Yaten le había indicado.

Este soltó un suspiro contenido. Charlaría con ella un rato para terminar de serenarla y le llamaría un taxi que la llevara a casa. ¿Atenciones de un jefe amable? Yaten puso una mueca mientras se la imaginaba con aquel ves tido verde ceñido a sus mullidas curvas, con aquel cabe llo esplendoroso cayéndole sobre la cara y esos ojos azu les intensos. Quería volver a ver su habitual sonrisa luminosa en vez de aquella expresión atormentada. Le caía bien, nada más. No había nada de malo.

Mina se mordió el labio inferior al ver el reflejo en marañado de su pelo en el espejo del espacioso baño de Yaten. Se retocó el maquillaje de los ojos, pero no se molestó en sacar la barra de labios, no fuera a pensar que quería coquetear con él. Ante todo, no debía pensar en la tarjeta de San Valentín, se dijo con firmeza. A lo hecho, pecho, y aunque supiera que había sido ella quien se la había enviado, era improbable que llegara a decírselo.

-Siéntate -le dijo Yaten cuando salió del baño.

-¿No tienes que volver a la fiesta?

-No, no suelo quedarme hasta el final. Mi presencia suele inhibir a la gente -contestó esbozando una sonrisa devastadora-. ¿Te apetece una copa?

-¿Qué tienes?

-De todo. Ven, echa un vistazo...

Atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos, pero nerviosa ante la novedad de estar a solas con él, Mina se acercó, miró la variedad de bebidas del mueble bar y eligió la op ción más sofisticada. Luego retrocedió con la copa en la mano hasta que sus piernas rozaron el brazo de un sofá situado en una esquina. Se sentó en el brazo para no ha cerlo de la manera normal.

Lo miró mientras se servía un coñac y se fijó en la li gera sombra del vello que empezaba a asomar en sus me jillas. Nunca lo había visto necesitado de un afeitado y le daba un aire muy atractivo y varonil.

-Bueno, ¿dónde trabajabas antes de venir aquí? -pre guntó entonces Yaten por darle un poco de conversac ión.

-Era niñera... Fue para lo que estudié al terminar el colegio -explicó Mina, más tensa de lo que parecía estar su jefe.

-Así que niñera -Yaten se sorprendió al principio, pero luego se la imaginó rodeada de un puñado de niños y fue como si encajara la última pieza de un puzzle. Los niños la adorarían. Seguro que participaría en todos sus juegos, sin importarle si se ensuciaba y abrazándolos si se hacían daño. A diferencia de la niñera distante y estricta que él había tenido de pequeño-. ¿Cómo acabaste en Sis temas Black?

-Mi primer trabajo fue de interna con una familia de diplomáticos y estuve con ellos dos años...

-¿Te hacían trabajar como a una esclava a cambio de techo y comida?

-No, eran una familia maravillosa -Mina sonrió al recordarla-. Me trataban muy bien. El problema fue que les tomé mucho cariño a los niños y cuando se fueron de Inglaterra y dejaron de necesitarme, me quedé destro zada. Así que comprendí que no podría seguir en ese tra bajo y me inscribí en un curso de secretariado.

Yaten estuvo a punto de decirle que la consideraba una decisión equivocada, pero se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de imaginarse el departamento de marketing sin ella.

-Lo malo es que el cambio de trabajo no me ha ido muy bien -continuó Mina.

-Todo el mundo se equivoca de vez en cuando -co mentó él.

-Llevo dos avisos en seis meses -dijo Mina y la mentó aquel exceso de sinceridad, con el que no había hecho sino llamar la atención de Yaten sobre sus defec tos.

Este tuvo que contener las ganas de decirle que su jefe de departamento había tenido una reacción exagerada con el accidente del café derramado. Había sido mala suerte. Diamante Lines acababa de asumir el cargo, quería de mostrar su autoridad y había elegido un incidente trivial para hacerlo. De hecho, aunque Mina no lo supiera, la junta directiva no le había dado importancia.

-De niñera no me equivocaba -comentó ella.

-La gente te echaría de menos si no estuvieras aquí -dijo Yaten. Mina miró sus ojos verdes con incredu lidad. ¿Le estaba diciendo que él la echaría de menos? Pero no, era imposible. ¿Qué más le daría a Yaten si cambiaba de trabajo? Ella sólo era una empleada más-. ¿Tienes familia en Londres? -añadió cambiando de con versación.

-Ya no. Mis padres se fueron a Australia hace año y medio -Mina suspiró-. Mi hermano, Haruka, y su mujer, Michiru, viven en Sidney.

-¿Qué los ha llevado a marcharse al otro extremo del mundo? -preguntó Yaten, recostado contra el borde de la mesa.

-Haruka. Está casado con una australiana y le ofrecieron un puesto de profesor en una universidad muy prestigiosa. Es un matemático eminente -Mina resopló-. No como yo, que nunca aprobaba el cálculo en el colegio.

-Hay cosas más importantes -Yaten decidió pasar por alto su propio dominio en dicha materia-. ¿Y cómo es que no te has ido tú también a Australia con tu familia?

-Porque... no me lo han planteado -confesó ella-. Mis padres adoran a Haruka. Se han comprado una casa cerca de la de Haruka. Mamá se ocupa de tenerles la casa limpia a él y a Michiru y mi padre se encarga de la jardinería.

-Mano de obra gratis... No está mal. ¿A tu cuñada no le importa?

-Para nada. Michiru es médico y trabaja muchas horas. Ahora está esperando su primer bebé. Les viene de mara villa a todos.

-¿Tienes algún otro pariente en Inglaterra? -se inte resó Yaten entonces.

-Tengo una tía abuela muy mayor en Gales, a la que visito de mucho en mucho. ¿Y tú? -se atrevió a preguntar Mina, animada por la fluidez con la que discurría la con versación.

-¿Yo?

-Supongo que si te queda algún familiar, estará en Ita lia -comentó ella-. ¿Cuándo murió tu madre?

-No está muerta. Mis padres se divorciaron -dijo Yaten con tensión. Mina asintió desconcertada. La mayo ría de los compañeros de trabajo pensaban que Artemis había sido viudo-. No la veo desde los quince años.

-¡Qué horror! -exclamó ella, conmovida por el ado lescente al que imaginó abandonado por una mujer desal mada.

-Fui yo quien decidió echarla de mi vida -comentó él. Luego trató de desviar la conversación y le ofreció otra copa, pero Mina rehusó la invitación.

-¿Se portaba mal contigo? -preguntó intrigada.

-En absoluto. Me quería mucho. Pero no era tan buena esposa de mi padre -respondió con un tono de ad vertencia con el que le daba a entender que debía zanjar la conversación.

-Ah... entiendo. Te pusiste del lado de tu padre cuando se divorciaron -dijo sin darse cuenta de que es taba hablando en alto. ¡Como si fuera tan sencillo!, pensó irritado Yaten. Sobrevino un silencio violento. Enton ces, dándose cuenta de que se había entrometido dema siado, Mina se puso roja y se disculpó-. Perdón... Es que... como decías que te quería mucho y has sido tan cruel con ella... Ya he vuelto a meter la pata. Será mejor que cierre la bocaza y me marche -murmuró mortificada al tomar conciencia de lo que acababa de decir.

-No, antes deja que me defienda -replicó con autori dad Yaten-. Deja que te explique por qué odio el día de los enamorados.

-¿Lo... odias? -Mina lo miró confundida.

-Yo adoraba a mi madre -arrancó él-. Y mi padre también. Un día de San Valentín compró dos billetes de avión y la llevó a su hotel favorito de París. ¿Y sabes lo que hizo ella? ¡Decidió que era la noche perfecta para contarle que estaba viendo a otro hombre y que lo dejaba por su amante! -bramó disgustado.

-Se sentiría tan culpable que no pudo evitar confesar lo que estaba haciendo -comentó Mina-. Estoy segura de que no eligió esa noche adrede.

-Pero mi padre se quedó destrozado -sentenció Yaten.

-¿Él siempre... siempre le fue fiel?- se atrevió a preguntarle Mina, a pesar de la indiscreción.

Yaten nunca había hablado de ese tema y Mina lo estaba abordando desde una perspectiva que nunca había considerado. La miró con incomodidad y se preguntó por qué diablos sentía la necesidad de justificar una decisión de la que no había dudado desde que tenía quince años. Había sido la palabra «cruel» lo que lo había conmovido como no había creído posible.

-No estás seguro... ¿verdad? -susurró ella-. Y, sin em bargo, juzgaste a tu madre y a tu padre no. Aunque tengo entendido que a los chicos les cuesta más perdonar los... deslices de su madre.

-Ahora resulta que Campanilla es psicóloga -la atacó Yaten-. Esta sí que es buena.

Fue como si le hubieran dado una bofetada que la dejó pálida. Él nunca le había hablado con tanta agresividad, nunca la había mirado con tanta animadversión. Y lo peor de todo era que tenía razón. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué sabía ella de esa clase de situaciones? Algunas de sus amigas habían sufrido el divorcio de sus padres, pero no podía hablar por experiencia. No tenía el menor fundamento para llamarlo cruel.

-Tienes razón -dijo con la voz quebrada, como si es tuviera a punto de volver a llorar, al tiempo que se levan taba del sofá-. No sé solucionar mis problemas, mucho menos los de los demás. Además... tú no has dicho que... para ti sea un problema.

-Perdón -se disculpó entonces Yaten.

-No importa. No puede decirse que sea la persona más diplomática del mundo... sobre todo, después de un par de copas -murmuró mientras, en sus prisas por mar charse, esquivaba en el último instante una escultura si tuada sobre un pedestal-. Quizá hasta estaba un poco ce losa.

-¿Celosa? -repitió confundido Yaten mientras la se guía hacia la puerta.

-Sí -Mina se obligó a darse la vuelta-. Dices que tu madre te quería mucho. Si la mía me quisiera así, quizá contestara las cartas que le escribo más a menudo.

Yaten gruñó algo en italiano y le agarró una mano para impedirle que llegara a la puerta.

-Ven aquí... -susurró con voz rugosa.

..

..

:O La siguio al baño... mmm ya veremos que pasa con esa conversacion.

pd: odio a los papas de Mina ¬¬

Saluditos :3


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

De repente no podía respirar. Mina levantó la cabeza y hundió la mirada en los profundos ojos verde esmeralda de Yaten. Este se acercó hasta hallarse a muy escasos centímetros de ella.

-Quiero besarte.

-¿De... de verdad? -preguntó ella sin dejar de mirarlo. -Quiero llevarte a casa a la cama -confesó Yaten-. De hecho, no puedo pensar en nada más.

Mina parpadeó. Fue como si una pequeña alarma se activara en su interior y el cerebro volviera a ponérsele en funcionamiento. Pero lo que acababa de oír no dejaba de ser asombroso. ¿Yaten quería besarla? La idea la entu siasmaba. Pero la segunda parte era demasiado para ella, pues hasta entonces no había habido hombre alguno que la hubiese persuadido para llevarla a su cama o meterse en la suya.

-Pero me conformaré con el beso... y cenar juntos en un sitio público, _cara mia _-reaccionó Yaten al advertir el rubor que había encarnado las mejillas de Mina. Sen tía un instinto protector que jamás había experimentado. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo y, por una vez en su vida, le daba igual.

El corazón de Mina golpeaba agitado contra las cos tillas. ¿Él también se sentía atraído hacia ella? No podía creérselo. Notaba las manos de Yaten sobre las de ella y un sentimiento de felicidad mareante le subía por el pe cho.

-Bésame -susurró finalmente y el rostro de Yaten se iluminó.

-Sólo un beso -murmuró-. O no podré parar.

-Uno es muy poco -contestó Mina-. He esperado este momento desde hace siglos... ¡Dios!, ¡tu novia está abajo! -exclamó de repente con una expresión cómica de horror.

-Rei sólo es una vieja amiga y ya se ha marchado -le aseguró sonriente Yaten justo antes de tirarla de la mano para conducirla de vuelta hacia el extremo de los sofás. Actuaba con tal naturalidad que Mina no pudo evitar quedarse impresionada. Seguía sin aceptar que aquello estaba ocurriendo de verdad. Las piernas le flo jeaban sólo de pensar en sentir su boca, grande y sen sual, sobre sus labios. Y lo deseaba tanto que le daba ver güenza reconocerlo-. ¿En qué piensas? -murmuró con voz sedosa.

-En besarte -aseguró Mina. Pero no era lo único. También estaba entusiasmada con aquel lado más íntimo y tierno que había descubierto en Yaten.

-Entonces bésame -la invitó justo antes de que ambos cayeran sobre el sofá. Luego le acarició el pelo de la nuca y le ladeó la cabeza para situar su boca.

-Se te da bien -murmuró ella temblando de anticipa ción.

-Espero -Yaten esbozó una sonrisa pícara con la que reconocía que no era un hombre inexperto-. Pero nunca había llegado tan lejos con una mujer de la em presa.

-¿No?

-Siempre me lo he prohibido... y es fantástico -ronro neó Yaten.

Un segundo después llevó la boca sobre la de Mina, que respondió al beso con ardor, como si hubiese estado esperándolo toda la vida. Se había apoderado de sus la bios y, con una lentitud insoportable, iba recorriendo su perímetro con la lengua. Mina jamás había sentido un calor igual, una impaciencia semejante. No quería que el beso terminara. De vez en cuando, separaban los labios lo justo para respirar, pero en seguida volvían a unirlos con redoblada fogosidad.

-Me dejas sin sentido, _cara _-susurró boca contra boca.

Se apartó lo justo para despojarse de la chaqueta y aflojarse el nudo de la corbata. Mina se limitó a mirarla, hundida contra el respaldo del sofá, con la boca hecha agua. Yaten dejó caer la chaqueta y la corbata en el suelo, luego tiró de los tobillos de ella hacia arriba de modo que quedara totalmente tumbada. Después se quitó los zapatos. Cuando se colocó encima de ella, Mina em pezó a temblar de la emoción.

-Me encanta tu pelo -murmuró Yaten-. Y tienes una boca muy, muy sexy.

-Sigue hablando -susurró Mina.

-Si hablo, no puedo besarte -señaló él mientras desli zaba la vista por sus curvas con descaro.

-Problema -dijo ella sin apenas aire para pronunciar una palabra.

-No es grave -Yaten la desnudó con la mirada-. Se me ocurren muchas más formas de complacerte.

El ambiente se cargó de electricidad. Yaten volvió a sonreír y Mina se incorporó, apoyándose en uno de sus hombros, para buscar de nuevo su boca. Al sentir el contacto de su lengua, separó los labios para darle la bienvenida.

-La última vez que estuve con una mujer en un sofá tenía dieciséis años -reconoció Yaten con tono diver tido. Después la sujetó por la espalda con una mano para bajarle la cremallera del vestido con la otra. Echó a un lado los tirantes y exhaló un suspiro de admiración al desnudar sus pechos erectos-. Magistral... Cada centíme tro de tu cuerpo es una obra maestra, _cara mia. _Sin duda, eres la mejor recompensa después de un día espantoso -añadió mientras se deleitaba con el rubor de las mejillas de Mina.

Después la tocó y la pasión volvió a desbordarla. La destreza de sus caricias y las atenciones de su boca sobre los pezones sonrosados la hicieron perder el control. Mina gimió, se rindió a un mundo de sensaciones salvajes.

..

M

y

Y

..

Oh esta capitulo es muy corto, pero chanchanchan... xD

subire uno doble, ni yo soy tan mala para dejarlas asi. :3


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

Yaten despertó al sentir el teléfono móvil. Desorientado, lo que no era normal en él, se incor poró, tomó conciencia de que seguía en el despacho y echó mano a la chaqueta para sacar el móvil. Era un guardia de seguridad de la planta baja, que le pedía per dón, pero quería asegurarse de si seguía arriba traba jando. ¿Trabajando? Yaten miró de reojo hacia Mina, dormida bajo su chaqueta. Se sintió incómodo y avergon zado.

-Sí, estoy aquí. Todavía tardaré un rato en salir, Wi llis.

Después de colgar, consultó la hora en el reloj. Eran más de las cuatro de la mañana. Apretó los dientes mien tras trataba de dar con un pretexto para cuando pasara por delante de los guardias con cierta rubia bajita. No que ría arruinar la reputación de Mina.

Yaten maldijo para sus adentros. ¿Cuánto alcohol había bebido en la fiesta? Había tomado un par de copas antes en la cena con los Hino, un poco de vino y luego varios coñacs seguidos. Y no estaba acostumbrado. No podía decirse que hubiera estado borracho, pero tampoco sobrio del todo. El alcohol había aflojado sus inhibicio nes y había pasado por encima de su código ético, reco noció resignado.

Miró a Mina de nuevo. Su maravillosa melena se ex tendía sobre el sofá y un hombro pálido asomaba por en cima de la chaqueta. Parecía un ángel, totalmente en paz e inocente. Sólo que, como había podido comprobar, ya no era tan inocente como antes de ponerle las manos en cima. Yaten descubrió con espanto que deseaba agarrarla por la espalda y despertarla a besos. ¿Acaso el alco hol no bajaba la libido?

Se mesó el cabello enmarañado y contuvo un gruñido. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo. ¿Cómo podía haberse aprovechado de Mina de ese modo? Trató de analizar cómo había ocurrido. Habían discutido. Él había hecho un comentario hiriente y luego se había disculpado para que no se marchase. De repente, le había resultado abso lutamente necesario seguir con ella. Después había dicho lo de que su madre no contestaba a sus cartas y...

Yaten sacudió la cabeza. Mina trabajaba para él. En Sistemas Black no estaba bien visto que los empleados salieran juntos. ¿Y qué cabeza de chorlito había roto la regla? Para colmo, Mina era virgen. Y no se había to mado la molestia de protegerla. La única vez que había estado en un sofá con una mujer era un adolescente, pero había tenido mucho más cuidado que la noche anterior. La había fastidiado. Pero lo que más lo desquiciaba era que, a pesar de aquel acto de irresponsabilidad, encima se preguntaba si todavía habría tarjetas de San Valentín a la venta. Respiró hondo.

Mina despertó al oír el agua de una ducha en alguna parte y se quedó paralizada al abrir los ojos y ver su ves tido tirado en la alfombra. Un segundo después, se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierta bajo... ¡la chaqueta de Yaten! El corazón le dio un vuelco. Había pasado casi toda la noche en su despacho. En sus brazos. Mientras recor daba a cámara rápida los sucesos que habían llevado a aquel inesperado desenlace, saltó del sofá, rezando para que Yaten permaneciera en la ducha lo suficiente para que le diera tiempo a vestirse y escapar.

Fue de puntillas hacia la puerta, con los zapatos en la mano, abrió una rendija y corrió hacia el ascensor. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan descarada con Yaten? ¡Ni siquiera había tenido una cita con él! Muerta de ver güenza, salió del ascensor y pasó de largo por delante de la mesa de seguridad, donde dos hombres charlaban amigablemente como si, gracias a Dios, fuese invisible.

-Es mona -le comentó el chófer de Yaten a Willis, director de seguridad. Una larga noche jugando al póquer había sentado las bases de una relación de camaradería entre los dos empleados.

-Es una chica muy agradable. Es la primera vez que sale sin despedirse -dijo Willis.

-En fin, será mejor que vaya a la limusina y haga como si hubiese estado durmiendo.

Minutos después, Yaten salió del ascensor sin resue llo, con el pelo mojado de la ducha todavía, buscando a Mina con la mirada. No podía creerse que se hubiera ido sin decirle una palabra. ¡Como si fuera un rollo de una noche y no quisiera verlo al despertar! Estaba indignado. De todas las mujeres con las que se había acostado, era la primera que se evaporaba a la primera ocasión que se le presentaba.

Apenas había dormido... Se iría a casa, se acostaría y la llamaría por la tarde. Entonces se alegraría de verlo. Esperaba que pasase una mañana penosa. Se lo merecía, decidió Yaten mientras salía del edificio.

Esa misma tarde, Mina estaba sentada en el tren con la vista perdida en el vacío. Mirara donde mirara, la única imagen que se le aparecía era la cara de un hombre guapo y moreno.

Era increíble lo poco que había tardado en hacer el equipaje. Todas sus pertenencias cabían en dos maletas. Claro que nunca había sido de las que coleccionaban tras tos y apenas había tenido dinero para artículos que no fueran de necesidad. Lo mejor sería empezar de cero, se dijo desgarrada. No podía volver a Sistemas Black. Po dría haber soportado los cotilleos sobre aquella estúpida tarjeta de San Valentín, pero no se sometería a la tortura de ver a Yaten de nuevo. Seguro que se sentiría aliviado cuando se enterara de que había presentado la dimisión.

Desde luego, acababa de aprender la lección de lo que pasaba cuando una mujer se lanzaba en brazos de un hombre. Porque eso era lo que había hecho, pensó con una mezcla de humillación y sentimiento de culpabilidad. Sí, la culpa era de la tarjeta.

Después de escribirle que lo amaba, Yaten habría te nido que estar muerto para no sentir curiosidad. La mali cia de Rubeus, la amabilidad de Yaten y su propia confu sión habían conducido a una situación de intimidad física que jamás habría tenido lugar en circunstancias normales. Pero se habían quedado a solas en el despacho de Yaten. Y lo había mirado con tanto descaro que cualquier hombre se habría sentido incitado. Además, aunque no tuviera mucha experiencia con los hombres, en todas las revistas decían que la naturaleza había programado a las mujeres para buscar relaciones, mientras que los hombres estaban programados para algo mucho más primario.

Mientras el tren avanzaba rumbo a la casa que la tía abuela de Mina tenía en Gales, Yaten hablaba con un antiguo vecino de esta.

-No... Hace semanas que no la veo -comentó un tipo resacoso, bostezándole a la cara-. Quizá está en casa y no quiere contestar. A mí me lo hacía una mujer. ¿Te importa si me vuelvo a la cama?

-En absoluto dijo entre dientes Yaten.

Se encontraba en territorio totalmente desconocido para él. Tal vez Mina no quisiera saber nada más de él. Tal vez fuera verdad que estaba en el estudio, rezando para que se marchase y la dejase en paz. No era una reacción madura, pero una mujer que se había conservado virgen hasta los veintiún años podía odiarlo con todo su corazón por ha berse acostado con ella hallándose tan vulnerable. Si deci día esquivarlo, ¿tenía derecho a perseguirla?, ¿o empeoraría las cosas si la presionaba demasiado rápido? Cuando fina lizó con su monólogo interior, Yaten seguía conteniendo las ganas de tirar abajo la maldita puerta.

Tres semanas después, Mina estaba gritando al ganso de tía Amy, que se había escondido detrás de la puerta para atacar por sorpresa al cartero. Debía de estar acos tumbrado, porque el hombre llegó a su furgoneta ileso, tocó el claxon y se marchó tan campante.

Mina regresó al jardín de tía Amy, recogió el perió dico y el correo. La tía abuela, una mujer bajita de rizado pelo gris, tenía setenta y muchos años, pero gozaba de buena salud.

-¿Han respondido al anuncio que pusiste? -le pre guntó a Mina tras sustituir el libro que estaba leyendo por el periódico.

-Parece que sí -contestó con alegría tras echar un vis tazo a los sobres-. Con un poco de suerte, te librarás de esta inquilina en un par de semanas.

-Sabes que me encanta que estés conmigo -la regañó Amy.

Pero la casita de la tía abuela era ideal para una per sona, pequeña para dos. Además, Amy Edwards era una de esas extrañas personas que disfrutaba de su soledad. Tenía sus queridos libros y su pequeña rutina de activida des y Mina no quería abusar de su hospitalidad. A los pocos días de instalarse en la habitación de invitados de Amy, había puesto un anuncio en una revista ofrecién dose para trabajar como niñera otra vez.

Aceptaría lo que fuera. Cuanto antes volviera a traba jar, menos tiempo tendría para estar sentada compade ciéndose y más feliz seria. Entró en la cocina minúscula de la tía y preparó té para las dos. Hacía días que no le apetecía tomar café. Claro que también estaba prescin diendo casi de comer, pensó al tiempo que recordaba los desagradables mareos que había sufrido en los últimos días. Era evidente que tener roto el corazón no sólo pro vocaba noches de insomnio, sino trastornos de alimenta ción e indigestiones. Por lo menos adelgazaría, se dijo sin lograr sonreír.

Se alegraba de haber tenido suficiente buen juicio para irse de Sistemas Black, pero apartarse de todo su en torno y la perspectiva de no volver a ver a Yaten era más dolorosa de lo que había imaginado. Pero era un tratamiento de choque, justo lo que necesitaba, trató de con vencerse.

-Mina... -la llamó Amy desde el salón. La sobrina se acercó a la puerta-. ¿No es este el hombre para el que tra bajabas? -añadió, apuntando a una fotografía que apare cía en el periódico.

Al principio sólo vio el rostro de Yaten, pero luego, a su lado, distinguió a su amiga Rei Hino.

-¿Qué dice el artículo? -preguntó Mina con falsa in diferencia.

-Parece que se ha prometido... Es una mujer atractiva. ¿Quieres leerlo? -Amy le ofreció el periódico.

-No, gracias. Le echaré un vistazo luego -Mina re gresó a la cocina y supo que ya había tenido bastante con el segundo que había mirado la fotografía. Se sentía ma reada y lo atribuía a la impresión de la noticia. Apoyó las manos en el fregadero, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. ¿Se había prometido con Rei Hino?, ¿unas semanas después de que se refiriese a ella como una simple amiga de la universidad?

Más tarde, salió a dar un largo paseo. No soportaba la tensión de intentar comportarse con normalidad cerca de Amy. De modo que el hombre al que amaba no era per fecto, se dijo apesadumbrada. Pero, ¿no era mejor así? La relación con Rei arrojaba una nueva luz a lo que había ocurrido la noche que habían pasado juntos. Yaten le había mentido. Sin dudarlo. Y la había utilizado para ob tener gratificación sexual. Era evidente que su relación con Rei Hino excedía los límites de la amistad plató nica desde antes.

Tres días después, Yaten llegó a Gales. Averiguar la residencia de la única pariente de Mina no había sido ta rea fácil. De hecho, le había costado llamar varias veces a Australia hasta hablar con la cuñada de Mina. Si en al gún momento se cansaba de ejercer la medicina, Michiru Aino podría trabajar como agente de las fuerzas de se guridad secretas de cualquier país, pensó Yaten, recor dando el interrogatorio al que lo había sometido.

Pero, después de muchas vueltas y perderse más de tres veces, por fin había encontrado la casa de la tía abuela de Mina. Estaba protegida por unos setos altos, de los que se ponían en los jardines de quienes odiaban recibir visitas inesperadas, se dijo con sarcasmo. Estaba tenso y había llegado el momento de pensar qué le diría a Mina. Era curioso, pero no se había parado a considerar ese punto hasta aquel preciso momento. Su objetivo ha bía sido encontrar a Mina. Lo que haría con ella cuando la encontrara no le costaba imaginarlo, pero decidir qué le diría sí suponía un reto. ¿Que la echaba de menos en la oficina?, ¿que no podía olvidarse de la noche que habían compartido?

Inquieto por tal falta de inspiración, pero demasiado impaciente para pensar al respecto, Yaten salió del co che en medio de la lluvia. Cuando un par de gansos maniacos lo atacaron por sorpresa, le entraron ganas de es trangularlos, asarlos en una hoguera y tomárselos de cena. Con la ansiedad de encontrarla, no había parado a comer y estaba hambriento y agresivo.

Al oír el estrépito con que los gansos anunciaron la llegada del intruso, Mina corrió a abrir la puerta. El co che aparcado frente al jardín era impresionante. Pero fue Yaten, tan elegante en su traje gris, quien le robó el aire de los pulmones.

Mientras se deshacía de sus plumíferos enemigos, Yaten vio a Mina con el rabillo del ojo y se quedó quieto. Llevaba un jersey rosa y una falda con flores ca paz de alegrar hasta aquel día tan triste y lluvioso. De pronto deseó agarrarla, meterla en el coche y fugarse con ella.

Tras unos primeros momentos de perplejidad, Mina alcanzó a preguntarse qué haría Yaten allí, calándose bajo la lluvia. ¿Qué diablos hacía en Gales?, ¿cómo había averiguado dónde estaba? Lo miró a los ojos y supo que debía darle con la puerta en las narices. El corazón le san graba sólo de verlo. No quería revivir los dolorosos re cuerdos de aquella noche que tanto había significado para ella y tan poco para él. Durante unas horas, se había sen tido más feliz de lo que jamás había esperado, pero la re alidad no había tardado en presentarle de nuevo su cara más cruda.

-¿Vas a quitarme de encima a los gansos o es una prueba para asustar a tus pretendientes? -preguntó Yaten. Mina despertó de su estado hipnótico y lo liberó de los animales-. _Grazie, cara._

Le temblaron los labios. Mina recordó las sensuales palabras italianas que no había entendido en el ardor de aquella noche de intensos placeres. Desvió la mirada, avergonzada de su debilidad. Sabía que debía pedirle que se fuera, pero no podía hacerlo y quedarse con la duda de saber para qué había ido a buscarla. Al menos, Amy es taba fuera y no tendría que darle explicaciones.

Lo invitó a pasar al salón y Yaten agachó la cabeza para no darse con el dintel. La pieza estaba llena de mue bles y había tan poco espacio que optó por no moverse no fuese a tirar algo. Se giró con cuidado para mirarla y la vio separar los labios en un gesto quizá involuntario. Pero no necesitó más pistas. El lenguaje corporal no engañaba. Sin dudarlo un segundo, Yaten la agarró por la espalda con una mano y atrajo su cabeza empujándosela por la nuca con la otra.

Mina gimió. Notó el contacto de su lengua por el in terior de la boca. El cuerpo se le derritió. Estaba en con tacto con la impresionante erección de Yaten, que en pocos segundos había pasado de tantear la situación a te ner la certeza absoluta de que Mina se alegraba de verlo. Todo saldría bien. Esa misma noche volverían juntos a Londres. Misión cumplida. ¿Por qué había temido no lo grarlo?

Entonces, sin nada que lo anunciase, Mina puso fin al beso y se apartó. Los ojos le lloraban de rabia. Sintió un mareo y tuvo que apoyar las manos en la mesa para respirar profundo. No tenía derecho a besarlo sabiendo que estaba prometido a otra mujer. En cuanto a él, era evidente que era más despreciable de lo que había creído.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó molesto Yaten.

Mina se dio la vuelta para dejar que las lágrimas le resbalaran por las mejillas.

-¿Qué haces en Gales? -le preguntó dándole la es palda.

-He tenido una reunión de trabajo en Cardiff -con testó con calma.

-Y supongo que mi casera te habrá dado esta direc ción.

Le dio rabia que no se le hubiera ocurrido aquella forma tan sencilla de localizarla, pero no le apetecía an darse con rodeos.

-Quería verte.

¿Sería caradura?, ¿acaso creía que seguía siendo tan inocente como antes? Y lo peor de todo era que se sentía rastrera. ¿Qué mujer se entregaba a su jefe en su despa cho para disfrutar de un revolcón rápido?

-Pensaba que, dadas las circunstancias, te alegrarías de haberme perdido de vista -susurró abochornada.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó sorprendido Yaten.

-Si no lo sabes tú, no seré yo quien te lo recuerde -re plicó Mina, que se negaba a rebajarse hasta el extremo de pronunciar el nombre de Rei Hino.

Se negaba a darle la satisfacción de comprobar que le había roto el corazón con el anuncio de su compromiso. O quizá creía que no estaba al corriente de la verdadera naturaleza de su relación con la bonita morena.

No sabiendo en qué dirección estaba yendo la conver sación, Yaten decidió ir al grano:

-¿Por qué me mandaste una tarjeta diciéndome que me querías? -preguntó. Si la ventana hubiese estado abierta en esos momentos, Mina habría corrido a tirarse por ella-. Me parece una pregunta razonable. Y estoy cansado de hablarte a la espalda -añadió con el tono im perioso que utilizaba en el trabajo.

La confusión avivó el fuego que ardía en sus mejillas, pero el orgullo acudió a su rescate. Mina dio media vuelta y se encogió de hombros:

-¡Por favor, la tarjeta no era más que una broma!

El silencio que prosiguió pareció eterno.

-¿Una broma? -repitió finalmente Yaten. Era la ex plicación más sencilla, pero, por alguna razón, no se le había ocurrido-. ¿Qué tienes, catorce años?

-Ha sido una broma estúpida -dijo ella tratando de di simular el temblor de las rodillas-Pero Rubeus me identi ficó, le dio más importancia de la que tenía y al final acabó volviéndoseme en contra.

-Espero que no acabes también embarazada -mur muró Yaten con ira contenida-. No creo que eso te lo tomaras también a broma.

Mina lo miró espantada, con la punta de la lengua clavada en el cielo de la boca. En ningún momento había pensado en las posibles consecuencias de aquella noche. No sabía por qué, pero había dado por supuesto que Yaten había tomado precauciones.

-¿Quieres decir que no...?

-Me temo que no -atajó Yaten. Luego exhaló un suspiro y añadió con tono de arrepentimiento-. Pero acepto que, pase lo que pase, la responsabilidad es mía.

..

..

M

y

Y

..

..

Bueno yo en lo personal, me quede con muchas ganas de zarandear a Mina xP...

pero ya sabremos que pasa en el proximo capitulo.


	6. Chapter 6

**_CAPITULO 6_**

**_._**

**_._**

En ese momento, le entraron ganas de llorar y llo rar y estrujarse el corazón hasta que no quedara dentro ni una lágrima, pues lo que Yaten acababa de decirle arrojaba una luz muy distinta sobre el motivo de su visita.

¿Cómo había podido pensar que estaba tan falto de mujeres dispuestas a compartir su cama que la había ido a buscar a Gales? ¡Era ridículo! De pronto recordó la ten sión que había advertido en el rostro de Yaten al llegar. ¿Se habría precipitado al besarlo?, ¿había vuelto a meter la pata?

Aunque en realidad daba lo mismo. Yaten había ido en su busca por un motivo de peso. Estaba preocupado por si se había quedado embarazada. Era la única razón por la que había tratado de encontrarla. Lo que no dejaba de hablar en favor de su integridad como persona. La ma yoría de los hombres, sobre todo estando a punto de ca sarse con otra mujer, lo habrían dejado correr con la espe ranza de que no sucediera nada. Pero Yaten no había esquivado sus responsabilidades.

-La noche de la fiesta... los dos habíamos bebido -co mentó él mirándola a los ojos-. Nunca había sido tan irresponsable, aunque no es normal que me comporte de ese modo y sé que fue tu primera vez.

Mina se puso como un tomate. Seguía sorprendida por su ingenuidad, que la había hecho albergar esperan zas acerca del motivo por el que se había presentado Yaten en casa de su tía abuela. ¿Se habría quedado embara zada? Recordó las náuseas y mareos que venía sufriendo en los últimos tiempos y se quedó helada. ¿Sería posible? Nunca había llevado un control sobre su periodo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la fiesta?, ¿un par de semanas, más quizá? El cerebro se negaba a colaborar.

-No sé todavía si... ya sabes -reconoció Mina.

Yaten dio un paso al frente. La pobre parecía una adolescente aterrada. Ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar la palabra embarazo. Quería abrazarla, borrar el miedo que asomaba a sus ojos, decirle que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse y que cuidaría de ella. Pero luego recordó que la tarjeta de San Valentín había sido una broma estú pida, infantil, y contuvo su primer impulso.

No la entendía. De hecho, cuanto más pensaba en el comportamiento de Mina, menos se lo explicaba. No es taba enamorada de él, nunca lo había estado. De haberlo estado, por poco que fuera, no se le habría pasado en tan sólo dos semanas. Quizá se había acostado con él porque había decidido que había llegado el momento de dejar de ser virgen. En cualquier caso, su comportamiento a partir de aquella noche era elocuente: no quería verlo y prefería olvidar lo que había ocurrido. Hasta tal extremo era así que había dejado el trabajo y se había ido de Londres. Y él, ¿por qué se había tomado tantas molestias en locali zarla?, ¿acaso era tan arrogante que no era capaz de acep tar que una mujer lo rechazara?

-Supongo que sabrás si estás embarazada o no dentro de poco -comentó con voz neutra-. Si lo estás, ponte en contacto conmigo de inmediato, por favor, y lo vemos juntos. Cuentas con todo mi apoyo. Ya sabes dónde loca lizarme.

Seguía mirándola, pero Mina notó como si se hubiera alzado un muro de distancia entre los dos. Yaten quería irse. ¿Por qué no iba a querer? Para él no habría sido una visita agradable, pensó apenada. Y había sido una pérdida de tiempo, porque ni siquiera se iba con la tranquilidad de que no había ocurrido nada. Obviamente, estaría rezando para que no hubiera consecuencias.

-Cuídate -se despidió Yaten entonces, justo antes de echar a andar hacia su coche.

Mina sintió que se estaba muriendo por dentro. Se quedó como una estatua viendo cómo ponía la marcha atrás y le entraron ganas de correr tras él y decirle que, aunque debería odiarlo, seguía queriéndolo. Pero, ¿de qué le serviría a él saberlo? Él estaba enamorado de Rei.

Al cabo de un par de kilómetros, Yaten paró el co che, bajó la ventanilla y se llenó los pulmones del aire fresco y húmedo por la lluvia. ¿Misión cumplida? Soltó una risotada amarga. Todo lo que a él le había parecido especial y fantástico de aquella noche había carecido de importancia para Mina. Ni siquiera lo había invitado a un café. ¡Había ido hasta Gales para que se libraran de él en diez minutos!

Pensó en la tarjeta de San Valentín que le había com prado a Mina y le entraron ganas de romper algo. No quena pensar en ella. De hecho, estaba decidido a no ha cerlo. Seguro que no se quedaba embarazada. No necesi taba hacer memoria para nombrar tres parejas jóvenes de sesperadas por conseguir un bebé. Las posibilidades de concebirlo en una sola noche eran escasas, ¿no?

Yaten decidió que buscaría un hotel y comería algo... aunque ya no tenía hambre. Pero, entonces, ¿para qué iba a meterse en un hotel y perder todo el fin de se mana? ¡Porque le apetecía! Quería emborracharse. Es taba harto de mujeres. Realmente harto.

.

.

Tres días después, Mina ya sabía que sí estaba emba razada.

Durante el fin de semana, se había tenido que conten tar con comprar una prueba de embarazo. Después de ver que daba positivo, apenas había dormido las dos noches siguientes. No estando segura de la fiabilidad de aquel método casero, había pedido cita al ginecólogo. Cuando el médico le había confirmado el embarazo y le había ex puesto las opciones que tenía, no había dudado en recha zar el aborto. Le encantaban los niños y, aunque no imaginaba ser madre tan pronto, siempre había deseado tener alguno. Toda vez que el bebé de Yaten era una realidad inmediata, le tocaba pensarse cómo enfrentarse a la situa ción.

Al principio, se había creído capaz de llamar por telé fono a Yaten e informarlo del embarazo, pero en el úl timo momento se había echado atrás. Yaten estaba pro metido. Para él era una noticia horrible. Además, ella también tenía su orgullo y no quena romper a llorar por teléfono. De modo que la mejor solución era escribirle una carta para ponerle al corriente de sus intenciones.

Mina se sentó en la cama de la pequeña habitación de invitados de Amy e intentó escribir las primeras líneas. Pero, por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía que saliera una sola palabra y acabó hecha un mar de lágrimas des consoladas.

Por fin, optó por la sinceridad y dejó fluir sus auténti cos sentimientos. Al fin y al cabo, ¿de veras quena que Yaten siguiera pensando que la tarjeta de San Valentín no había sido más que una broma estúpida?, ¿que su hijo era el resultado de dicha broma? La idea le chirriaba. Al gún día tendría que contarle a su hijo que había amado a su padre, y esa verdad era más importante que su propio orgullo.

Cuando tomó conciencia de que tendría que dirigir la carta a Sistemas Black, pues no conocía la dirección privada de Yaten y no se encontraba en la guía, escribió PRIVADO Y CONFIDENCIAL en una esquina del sobre. Des pués de echarlo al buzón, trató de no pensar al respecto. La pelota estaba en el tejado de Yaten. No le quedaba más remedio que esperar y ver qué sucedía.

Durante la siguiente semana, le ofrecieron dos entre vistas con sendas familias que necesitaban una niñera con desesperación. Al parecer, era muy difícil encontrar niñe ras cualificadas. Al mismo tiempo, cada vez que sonaba el teléfono de Amy, el corazón le martilleaba como un ruido de tambores, convencida de que sería Yaten. Pero ni llamaba ni respondía a su carta.

Porque no había llegado a recibirla. Estaba en Italia cuando llegó, coincidiendo con el último día de trabajo de Rubeus Moon en Sistemas Black. Yaten se había mostrado distante con él desde la noche de la fiesta y Rubeus había comprendido que no podría subir en esa em presa. Aunque no le había costado encontrar otro trabajo, el resentimiento lo había hecho estar alerta y, al llegar la carta, había visto «M. Aino» en el remitente y la había escondido entre el mueble bar y la pared.

Había pasado un mes, Mina se había ido de Gales y había empezado a trabajar como niñera de nuevo. Sor prendida al principio por el silencio de Yaten, había ter minado por comprender que el silencio era en sí una forma de respuesta. Enfrentado al peor de los desenlaces, Yaten había decidido que no quería saber nada del bebé. ¿Por qué se había dejado engañar por sus palabre ría?, ¿por qué había vuelto a confiar en que, en el fondo, era un hombre decente?

Después de todo, la noche de la fiesta le había men tido, diciendo que Rei no era más que una amiga, para acostarse con ella en el sofá. ¿Por qué no iba a mentir de nuevo? Estaba sola y, por el bien del bebé, más valía que fuera haciéndose a la idea.

.

..

...

...

Hola :) pues primero que nada, mil disculpas con el retraso de la actualizacion, surgieron algunas complicaciones familiares, pero ya todo esta bien :) solo que me mantenian ocupada, pero aqui les traigo los capitulos que debia.

Saludos.

un beso.

~PupeHz *


	7. Chapter 7

**_CAPITULO 7_**

**_._**

**_._**

Un uniforme estupendo, sí. ¿Date la vuelta? – Serena Tsukino sonrió a Mina-. Ahora sí que pareces una niñera. La gente no te tomará por una canguro de esas que trabajan por dos duros. ¿A ti qué te parece, Seiya?

-¿De verdad te parece necesario que las niñeras lleven uniforme? -contestó el marido en tono de disculpa.

-Mina llevará uniforme, ¿está claro? -sentenció la mujer, plantando las manos en las caderas.

Seiya asintió con sumisión y agarró el periódico. Mina, que no estaba muy convencida de la convenien cia de ir con sombrero y mandil blanco, optó por no ex presar sus dudas. Serena tenía un genio terrible y, por mucho que Seiya fuese un hombre de negocios respe tado, le tenía pánico a su esposa y sabía cuándo callarse. Mina se recordó que estaba ganando un dineral. Si te nía que llevar uniforme para complacer a Serena, lo llevaría y no había más que discutir. Al fin y al cabo, la mujer había tenido la suficiente amplitud de miras como para contratar a una niñera joven y con una hija propia a cuestas, lo que había supuesto una pega insalvable para otras familias.

-Muy bien, los niños tienen que estar listos a las dos -le ordenó Serena-. Pasaremos el fin de semana en el priorato de Torrisbrooke. Seguro que te gusta.

Mina salió del salón. Tres niños esperaban sentados en las escaleras: Samy, de diez años, Rini y Hotaru, de ocho, y Andrew, de cinco, obe dientes y educados. En definitiva, no parecían niños. Serena Tsukino era una mujer muy dominante y tendría que acostumbrarse a su carácter y sentido de la disciplina, pensó, resuelta a integrarse lo mejor posible en la familia.

-¿Ha visto mamá la pinta que tienes? -le preguntó Rini-. No pienso dejar que me vean contigo mientras lle ves ese disfraz.

-No es nada sofisticado -comentó Emily Jane con ai res de grandeza.

-¡Estás muy rara! -Andrew río-. Me gusta el sombrero.

Mina se limitó a sonreír y agarró el cochecito de bebé que había junto a las escaleras. Florenza estaba des pierta, con los ojazos azules relucientes bajo unos ricitos negros. Mina se agachó, levantó en brazos a la niña y empezó a subir las escaleras. Florenza tenía tres meses y era el centro del universo de su madre.

-¿Quién vive en Torrisbrooke? -preguntó a mitad de las escaleras.

-No sé, pero mamá está encantada con la invitación, así que será alguien noble con un título -refunfuñó Rini-. Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos en casa. Cada vez que va a algún lado se pone en ridículo.

-No hables así de tu madre.

-Es que no me gusta que la gente se ría de ella -dijo Rini a la defensiva.

Finalmente, a las cuatro de la tarde, una caravana de limusinas partió hacia el priorato de Torrisbrooke. Al do blar una esquina, apareció un edificio amplio y antiguo, de amplios ventanales iluminados por el sol. Ya había seis coches aparcados frente a la puerta.

Un mayordomo de edad venerable los esperaba con diligencia. Serena y Seiya bajaron de la primera limu sina. Mina, con Florenza en los brazos y cubierta con una gabardina a juego con el uniforme, bajó de la se gunda limusina seguida de los niños. La tercera era sólo para el equipaje.

Entonces apareció un hombre alto y moreno y Mina se quedó de piedra. No era posible. Pero, después de re pasar las apuestas facciones de aquella cara que todavía la perseguía en sueños, no le quedó más remedio que reconocer que era... ¡Yaten Black! Sintió pánico. ¿Se ría el anfitrión?, ¿por qué si no iba a estar estrechándole la mano a Seiya?, ¿significaba entonces que el priorato pertenecía a Yaten?

Serena llamó a sus hijos para proceder a las presenta ciones. Mina permaneció quieta al fondo. No tenía donde ir, no tenía donde esconderse. Cuando registró su presencia, Yaten se quedó desconcertado.

-Y esta es la niñera, Mina -dijo Serena con entu siasmo-. Y la pequeña Flo.

Mina alzó la barbilla con actitud desafiante. ¿De qué tenía que avergonzarse? ¡Era Yaten quien debería sen tirse abochornado! De hecho, ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada a su propia hija.

-Conozco a Mina. Trabajaba en Sistemas Black comentó con calma Yaten-. Vamos dentro, hace frío.

Mientras Serena comentaba alegremente lo pequeño que era el mundo, Yaten se negaba a aceptar el estado de perplejidad en que se hallaba. No era más que una coincidencia, se dijo. Mina era la niñera de los Tsukino y estaría ocupada todo el fin de semana con los niños. Había pasado casi un año desde... No, por nada del mundo recordaría aquellos momentos. Oyó el llanto de un bebé. No había reparado en ningún bebé. Giró la ca beza confundido y lo vio en brazos de Mina.

-No sabía que hubieras tenido otra niña -le comentó sonriente a Serena, forzándose a cumplir con sus obliga ciones de anfitrión.

-No es nuestra -Serena sonrió halagada, pues andaba cerca de los cincuenta-. Con tres ya tengo bastante. Flo es la niña de Mina.

A los pies de las escaleras donde el mayordomo la es peraba para enseñarle las habitaciones, Mina miró a Yaten con ojos de asombro. ¿A qué estaba jugando?, ¿por qué se hacía el sorprendido? ¿Acaso no sabía que los embarazos solían acabar con el parto de un bebé?

-Se llama Florenza -dijo Rini-. Es mamá la que la llama Flo.

-Florenza... -repitió Yaten.

-Es italiano -comentó Serena.

Yaten examinó el bebé. Demasiada información. ¿Sería Florenza su hija?, ¿qué edad tendría? Estaba en vuelta en un chal y, por el modo en que la sujetaban, ape nas podía verla. Podía ser de otro hombre. ¡No podía ser su hija! Mina se lo habría dicho, ¿no?

Yaten retiró la vista de la niña. Al encontrarse ante la mirada curiosa de Serena Tsukino, condujo a sus invita dos al salón.

Mina subió las escaleras como en una nebulosa. Yaten se había quedado estupefacto cuando Serena le ha bía dicho que el bebé era de la niñera. Se había quedado mirando a Florenza como si fuese una caja de Pandora a punto de abrirse y provocar una tormenta de catástrofes. Sintió un escalofrío por el cuerpo y se apretó a la niña contra el pecho. ¿Por qué se negaba a asumir la explica ción más lógica? Estaba claro que la incredulidad de Yaten se debía a que había dado por sentado que no segui ría adelante con el embarazo. ¿Cómo si no debía interpretar su asombro?

¿Estaría Rei esperándolos en el salón abajo?, ¿se habrían casado en aquel último año? Sólo de pensarlo se le revolvió el estómago. Por primera vez, lamentó no ha ber comprobado si la boda había tenido lugar o no. Pero se había obligado a olvidarse de cualquier información relacionada con Yaten como mecanismo de defensa. Había pasado página y se había disciplinado para cen trarse en el presente.

-¿La casa es del señor Black? -le preguntó al ma yordomo, Tomoe, que subía cada escalón más despacio que el anterior.

-Sí, señorita -contestó sin entrar en más detalles.

Tres horas más tarde, después de supervisar que los niños cenaran en un salón de la planta baja, Mina metió a Florenza en su cunita y la preparó para la noche. Mina estaba cansada. Los días empezaban a las seis, cuando la niña se despertaba. Era una suerte que fuese su noche libre. Le había costado llegar a aquel acuerdo con Serena, pero sabía que las niñeras internas tenían que establecer ciertos límites si no querían acabar de servicio las veinti cuatro horas al día.

El priorato era una casa enorme. Quizá pudiera pasar el fin de semana sin volver a cruzarse con Yaten. Aunque otra parte de ella estaba deseando hacerle frente y decirle lo canalla que era. Se quitó el uniforme con un suspiro de alivio, se llenó la bañera del cuarto de baño situado frente a la habitación de Florenza y se metió a relajarse.

Abajo, en la biblioteca, tras pretextar que tenía que ha cer una llamada urgente, Yaten hojeaba con frustración un libro sobre bebés. Sólo quería saber el peso normal de un bebé al nacer. Una vez que tuviese ese dato, quizá pudiera arreglárselas para sostener a Florenza en sus brazos un mo mento y calcular si cabía la posibilidad de que fuese su hija. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntaba directamente a Mina? Corría el riesgo de equivocarse y la situación sería muy violenta.

Convencido de que Mina estaría en la piscina con los chicos de los Tsukino, Yaten se coló en la habitación de Florenza. Respiró profundo y avanzó con tanto sigilo como pudo hacia la niña. Lo primero que vio fue un me chón de rizos platinados y un par de ojos azules que se fija ron en él. Se sorprendió pensando que, para ser un bebé, Florenza era muy guapa.

Pero no fue lo que más le llamó la atención. Yaten siempre había creído que los niños pequeños sólo realiza ban dos actividades: llorar o dormir. Había supuesto que encontraría a Florenza dormida, pero tenía los ojos bien abiertos, como si fuesen un detector de intrusos, y empe zaba a arrugar la nariz y abría la boquita.

Yaten retrocedió. Por suerte, aunque ya se había re signado a lo inevitable, la niña no rompió a llorar. Flo renza giró la cabecita para mirarlo, pero cuando Yaten hizo ademán de aproximarse de nuevo, volvió a ponerse tensa. No podría sostenerla en brazos. Era una chica lista, dispuesta a chillar como una alarma en cuanto un desco nocido se acercaba más de la cuenta, y no quería asustarla.

Envuelta en una toalla y descalza, Mina echó un vis tazo a la habitación de Florencia para asegurarse de que estaba bien antes de vestirse. No pudo creer lo que vio. Quiso pedirle a Yaten que le explicara qué hacía, pero el modo en que la niña lo mantenía cautivado resultaba realmente divertido. Pero la diversión apenas le duró diez segundos. Luego la invadió una emoción profunda. Padre e hija nunca conocerían el vínculo que los unía. Habría entrado a verla por curiosidad, pero eso no signifi caba que hubiese cambiado de actitud respecto a ella.

Al oír un leve suspiro a sus espaldas, Yaten se giró a tiempo de ver a Mina echar a correr hacia su habitación y encerrarse en ella. Se desplomó sobre la cama y hundió la cabeza entre los brazos. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba con toda su alma. Pensó en todas las experiencias desagradables que había sufrido en los últimos meses, en lo sola que se había sentido en el hospital sin recibir una sola visita des pués de dar a luz a Florenza, en el rechazo inicial de sus padres al enterarse de aquella nieta concebida fuera de matrimonio. Aunque las relaciones se habían suavizado poco a poco y le habían enviado algún regalo para la niña, Mina no podía evitar sentir que había vuelto a de fraudar a su familia.

En ningún momento imaginó que Yaten abriría la puerta de la habitación y se arriesgaría a tener una discu sión en su propia casa. Pero ahí estaba, ciento noventa centímetros de masculinidad, con la cabeza alta y sin el menor asomo de arrepentimiento. Durante unos segundos eternos, se limitó a disfrutar de lo atractivo que seguía siendo, reconoció a su pesar.

-Sólo tengo una pregunta -dijo él, rompiendo el silen cio-. ¿Florenza es hija mía?

-¿Estás loco o qué? -replicó Mina. ¿Qué pretendía?, ¿hacerla pasar por una mujer de vida disoluta, incapaz de determinar la paternidad de su hija? ¿Cómo podía caer tan bajo como para insinuarle semejante ofensa?-. ¡Sabes de sobra que es hija tuya!, ¡así que no te atrevas a pregun tármelo! -exclamó furiosa.

Se quedó tan anonadado por la acusación que, durante unos segundos, en los que ni siquiera reparó en la exqui sita figura de Mina bajo la toalla, no halló respuesta al guna. Era padre. Tenía una hija. Su madre era abuela. La madre de su hija lo odiaba tanto que ni siquiera había aceptado su ayuda, económica o de cualquier otro tipo...

-No sabes qué decir, ¿verdad? -dijo entonces Mina.

-No... -reconoció con voz rugosa Yaten.

-¿Está Rei abajo? -quiso saber ella, dando por su puesto lo que estaría pensando.

-¿Rei? -Yaten frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué Rei?

Mina agarró lo primero que encontró a mano y se lo lanzó. El zapato izquierdo le golpeó en el pecho; el se gundo, en la oreja.

-¿Qué Rei? ¡Rei Hino!, ¡tú prometida!, ¡la que decías que sólo era una amiga, mentiroso!

Los ojos de Yaten parecieron salirse de sus órbitas.

-No estoy prometido. Rei es mi amiga. Estuve en su boda este verano -contestó.

Mina lo miró con increduli dad y una inquietante sensación de vacío en el estómago. ¿Había ido de invitado a la boda de Rei? Yaten había sonado muy sincero-. ¿Se puede saber de dónde te has sacado que estaba prometido a Rei?

-Lo vi... en el periódico... Había una foto. Decía que estabas prometido... aunque no lo leí entero...

Yaten se quedó callado unos segundos con el entre cejo arrugado.

-Ahora recuerdo que un amigo me llamó para felici tarme por mi supuesta pedida -comentó-. En el periódico donde lo había leído salía una foto antigua en la que apa recía con Rei y había malinterpretado el pie de foto. En el artículo decía que su prometido era Nicolas.

Un silencio envolvente como un manto de nieve cayó sobre la habitación.

Mina se había quedado sin palabras. Amy sólo le ha bía enseñado la foto porque había reconocido a Yaten, pero su tía abuela no solía leer el periódico a fondo. Y ella tampoco se había atrevido a hacerlo.

-Dime, ¿cuándo viste ese periódico y decidiste que era un mentiroso?

Contuvo la respiración. Era normal que hubiese adivi nado lo que había pensado de él. Se sintió culpable, abo chornada, arrastrada por un torbellino de emociones.

-Antes de que vinieras a Gales -reconoció con voz trémula.

Yaten soltó una risotada cargada de resentimiento.

-¡Qué maravilla!, ¡menudo concepto tenías de mí! Pensabas que había engañado a otra mujer contigo. No me extraña que te sorprendiera verme en Gales, pero no tuviste valor de enfrentarte a mí. No te atreviste a de cirme que me tomabas por un canalla sin escrúpulos.

-Lo... lo siento -se disculpó Mina.

-Eso díselo a tu hija. No gastes saliva conmigo.

-No, se lo dices tú -replicó ella, súbitamente envalen tonada-. Eres tú quien decidió que no quería saber nada de ella.

-¡Ni siquiera sabía que existía! -exclamó Yaten-. ¿Cómo demonios iba a ocuparme de ella si no era cons ciente de que había nacido?

-Te escribí una carta diciéndote que estaba embara zada -protestó Mina.

-No recibí ninguna carta. Además, ¿por qué la escri biste?, ¿por qué dejaste una noticia tan importante al ca pricho del correo? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? -replicó Yaten, no creyéndose la existencia de dicha carta.

Mina cerró los ojos, tragó saliva mientras intentaba serenarse. Sólo, entonces recordó haber leído que cada año se extraviaban miles de cartas. Pero, ¿por qué preci samente esa tan importante, por qué su carta? Se habría echado a llorar.

-Mira, tengo treinta personas abajo esperando para cenar -continuó Yaten-. No tengo tiempo para seguir hablando ahora mismo.

-Te escribí -aseguró ella.

-¿Y qué si lo hiciste? -la castigó Yaten-. ¿Qué clase de mujer confía el futuro de su bebé a una carta miserable?


	8. Chapter 8

**_CAPITULO 8_**

**_._**

**_._**

Después de una noche sin pegar ojo, esperando que el teléfono junto a su cama sonara o la irrup ción de Yaten en la habitación, Mina llamó a la puerta de su jefa y entró.

-Rini dice que querías verme.

-Sí -contestó Serena, tumbada todavía en la cama-. Es una pena lo del uniforme. No creo que le siente bien a la siguiente niñera.

-¿Cómo dices?, ¿la siguiente niñera?

-Yaten estuvo hablando conmigo anoche -dijo Serena-. ¿No te ha dicho nada?

-No -respondió ruborizada Mina.

-No puedes seguir trabajando para nosotros, corazón. Después de saber que la pequeña Flo es hija suya es nor mal que no quiera que andes cuidando a mis hijos -explicó Serena.

-¿No quiere? -Mina estaba roja por la falta de dis creción.

-Nosotros también nos sentiríamos incómodos -conti nuó Serena-. Seiya y Yaten tienen negocios juntos. Tú eres la madre de la hija de Yaten. No puedes trabajar para nosotros.

Era evidente que la mujer ya había tomado la decisión. -¿No quieres que siga hasta que encuentres a otra ni ñera al menos?

-No. Yaten ya ha llamado a una agencia para que empiece este mismo fin de semana. Es un buen hombre, Mina -dijo Serena de pronto-. No entiendo por qué te enfadas con él por querer hacer lo que debe y cuidar de ti y del bebé.

Un minuto después, Mina recorrió el pasillo y bajó las escaleras furiosa. Llegó en un instante al vestíbulo principal, donde se encontró con Yaten.

-Buenos días -la saludó.

-¡Buenísimos! -espetó ella-. ¡Sobre todo después de enterarme de que has hecho que me despidan!

Yaten se acercó, le agarró una mano y tiró de ella con suavidad hacia la habitación de la que acababa de salir. -No hace falta tener esta discusión en público, _cara._

-¿Ahora te importa? ¡Anoche te dio igual contarle mi mayor secreto a Serena!

-¿Por qué va a ser Florenza un secreto? Estoy orgu lloso de ser su padre y no tengo intención de ocultarlo -afirmó Yaten con aplomo-. Y no me digas que te parte el corazón tener que despedirte de ese ridículo uniforme.

-Era un buen trabajo -se resistió Mina-. Estaba bien pagado...

-Pero no hay niñera que aguante en esa familia. ¿Y sa bes por qué? -se adelantó Yaten-. Por Serena. Nor malmente es muy amable, pero tiene mucho genio y a ve ces se comporta como una auténtica tirana. ¿Todavía no la has hecho enfadar? No es muy difícil.

Mina recordó la acidez con que la mujer le había re prochado haber bajado las maletas cinco minutos tarde el día anterior.

-Claro que apenas llevas unas semanas con ellos -continuó Yaten-. Pero te aseguro que si hubieras se guido más tiempo, habrías acabado conociendo lo afilada que tiene la lengua. Es famosa.

-Aun así, no tenías derecho a interferir -contestó Mina-. Puedo cuidar de mí misma.

-Pero, por desgracia, no eres la única persona impli cada. Quiero lo mejor para los tres -dijo Yaten lanzán dole una mirada a los ojos con la que la conminaba a que lo escuchara-. No creo que seguir intercambiándonos re proches conduzca a nada bueno. La vida es demasiado corta. Yo también quiero compartir la vida de Florenza. Así que estoy dispuesto a pedirte que te cases conmigo.

Mina estaba asombrada, pero el modo en que le ha bía propuesto el matrimonio le hería el orgullo. ¿Cómo que estaba dispuesto a pedirle que se casara con él? Era la primera petición de mano que recibía y le llegaba cuando estaba roja de ira y con el único fin de poder controlarla. Primero le había quitado el puesto de trabajo y luego le ofrecía la seguridad de convertirse en su esposa.

-Me parece que no me he expresado bien -reconoció Yaten después de unos segundos de tenso silencio-. Quiero casarme contigo.

-Nuestra relación ha sido una sucesión de catástrofes -dijo entre dientes.

-Yo no la describiría así...

-Tú mismo viniste a decirlo en casa de tía Amy -le re cordó Mina-. Terminamos en el sofá porque habías be bido mucho y te arrepentías. No me parece que sea una base sólida para el matrimonio. Además, no quiero ca sarme con un hombre que se siente obligado a ponerme un anillo en el dedo.

-No es ninguna obligación -contestó exasperado Yaten-. Hicimos el amor porque no podía contenerme. Me basta mirarte para que me suba la temperatura, _cara... Y _eso no es una catástrofe: es atracción. Si no hubieras tra bajado para mí, habríamos intimado mucho antes.

-No me lo creo -contestó ella, por más que le habría gustado hacerlo.

Yaten le quitó el sombrero del uniforme, el mandil, luego le desabrochó los botones superiores del vestido.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Quieres que te demuestre cuánto me excitas? -pre guntó Yaten esbozando esa sonrisa luminosa que tanto había temido no volver a ver.

-No... -dijo Mina con voz trémula.

-¿No qué? -Yaten posó los labios sobre el cuello de Mina, provocándole una descarga eléctrica de deseo. -No me hagas esto...

Yaten localizó un punto erógeno debajo de la oreja y se demoró allí. Mina tembló, se oyó gemir. Luego se agarró a la chaqueta de Yaten y se abandonó al calor de ese cuerpo que tanto había luchado por olvidar. Hasta que notó sus labios sobre la boca en un beso ardiente y fugaz que la dejó con ganas de mucho más.

-¿Te crees ya que te deseo? -susurró él con la respira ción entrecortada.

-No... no funcionaría -Mina dio un paso atrás. -¿Por qué?

-¿Es que no puedes aceptar un no por respuesta? -pre guntó desde la puerta Mina.

-Lo hice la última vez. Y me costó perderme los tres primeros meses de la vida de mi hija -replicó Yaten un segundo antes de que Mina saliera de la habitación en la que se hallaban, aliviada porque no la siguiese.

Se cambió de ropa, se puso unos vaqueros y un jersey, puso a Florenza en el cochecito y salió a dar un paseo. Se le ocurrió que siempre había pensado mal de Yaten y que no había hecho más que huir de él. Para empezar, se habrían ahorrado muchos malentendidos si no hubiera desaparecido después de la noche de la fiesta. Había reac cionado como una chiquilla con miedo a enfrentarse a la realidad. Había dado por supuesto que todo cuanto había pasado había sido culpa de ella y les había negado a am bos la posibilidad de explorar lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Mina se sentó sobre un tronco caído. Luego había aceptado que Yaten se había prometido a Rei Hino y, en vez de enfrentarse a él, se había refugiado en su or gullo herido. Pero lo que más le pesaba era haber tomado a Yaten por un mentiroso cuando siempre había sido sincero y franco con ella. Le había dejado bien claro que si llegaba a tener el bebé, estaría a su lado. Si en vez de escribirle una carta lo hubiera llamado por teléfono, ha bría formado parte de la vida de Florenza desde su primer día. Y cuando sus caminos habían vuelto a cruzarse, no había dudado en pedirle matrimonio...

Yaten se paró a unos cincuenta metros para ver a Mina sentada sobre el tronco mientras mecía el cochecito de Florenza. No parecía contenta. La petición de mano no había tenido éxito. Y, aunque no quería pensar que había promovido el despido de Mina como niñera, lo cierto era que la idea de verla desaparecer en una de las limusinas de los Tsukino y no volver a verla lo había he cho perder los nervios. Si era totalmente sincero, debía reconocer que había sido una maniobra para colocarla en una situación más vulnerable.

Mina giró el cuello. Como siempre que lo veía, sintió que se derretía. Tragó saliva. ¿Se habría precipitado al re chazar su oferta?

-¿No te echarán de menos los invitados? -preguntó ella mientras Yaten se agachaba para mirar a Florenza.

-Seguro que se las arreglan solos. Además, la mayoría está durmiendo. Mientras aparezca para la cena, nadie se ofenderá -dijo sin apartar la vista de la niña-. Es pre ciosa, ¿verdad?

Dejándose llevar por un impulso, Mina sacó a Flo renza del cochechito y la puso en brazos de Yaten.

-Nunca he tenido un bebé en brazos -dijo nervioso ¿Y si la asusto?

-Es muy tranquila. Tú sujétale la cabeza para que se sienta segura.

Yaten meció a la pequeña con sumo cuidado. Miró los grandes ojos azules de su hija y esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa, tierna, casi tímida, que humedeció los ojos de Mina.

.

-No llora. ¿Crees que sabe quién soy?

-Puede... -dijo Mina con la voz quebrada.

-Y puede que no, pero puede enterarse -Yaten la miró con seriedad-. Ojalá que Florenza no me haga nunca lo que yo le hice a mi madre. Te estoy en deuda por lo que dijiste la noche de la fiesta de que me puse del lado de mi padre cuando se divorciaron.

-¿Cómo en deuda? -Mina pestañeó.

-Fui a Italia a ver a mi madre y me di cuenta de lo idiota que he sido -admitió Yaten con una sonrisa agri dulce-. La culpé por el divorcio y ella no quiso dañar mi relación con mi padre diciéndome que él había tenido un montón de amantes durante el matrimonio.

-Lo siento -dijo Mina, sabedora de lo cerca que se había sentido Yaten de su padre toda la vida.

-No lo hagas -Yaten sonrió-. Gracias a lo que di jiste, mi madre y yo vamos a tener la oportunidad de vol ver a conocernos.

-¡Qué bien! -exclamó encantada.

-Yo nunca te sería infiel -le aseguró Yaten acto se guido-. Hasta estoy planteándome mis criterios en rela ción con los gráficos rosas -bromeó.

-¿Eras tú? -Mina se quedó helada-. ¿Fuiste tú quien me escribió por el correo electrónico?

-¿Quién si no? -contestó Yaten al tiempo que se in clinaba para devolver a la niña al carrito.

Saber que había sido él quien había velado por su se guridad, aconsejándole que tuviera cuidado para no reci bir un tercer aviso, le llenó el corazón de un sentimiento desbordante. Tanto que no pudo contenerse y Mina se lanzó en brazos de Yaten.

-Creo que quizá sí me apetezca casarme contigo, des pués de todo. ¿La oferta sigue en pie?

-Por supuesto -Yaten la miró entusiasmado-. ¿Qué te parece si nos casamos la semana que viene en Italia? -añadió, temeroso de darle tiempo, no fuera a cambiar de idea otra vez.

-¿Tan... tan pronto?

-No soy partidario de los noviazgos largos -dijo él con solemnidad.

-Yo tampoco -convino Mina con idéntica convic ción, con el corazón trinando de alegría. Al fin y al cabo, resultaba significativo que un hombre estuviese tan an sioso por llegar al altar.

.

..

...

...

Bueno :) si mañana no puedo actualizar el miercoles sera al 2x1, pasenle a comprar xDD me senti vendedora .

Saludos n.n


	9. Chapter 9

**_CAPITULO 9_**

**_._**

**_._**

Me sentiré mucho mejor cuando te sientes esta noche a cenar con mis invitados -dijo Yaten satisfecho mientras regresaban al priorato.

-No puedo hacer eso -vaciló Mina-. He venido como la niñera de los Tsukino. ¿Qué pensará la gente si de pronto...?

-Que eres mi futura esposa y tienes más derecho que nadie a embellecer la mesa con tu presencia -atajó con orgullo Yaten.

-Pero no me he traído nada elegante. Sólo tengo unos vaqueros.

-Si ese es el único problema, vamos a comprarte algo ahora mismo, _cara._

Nada complacía más a Yaten que resolver proble mas con acción y dinamismo. El pueblo más próximo, si tuado a unos pocos kilómetros, contaba con una boutique con muy buenos diseños. Le bastaron veinte minutos para acercarla a la tienda, hacerla entrar, elegir un vestido azul cortito y acompañarla al vestuario, sin prestar atención a las protestas de Mina.

Dentro del probador, Mina se miró al espejo, pregun tándose cómo habría hecho Yaten para acertar con la ta lla y el tono exacto de azul que mejor combinaba con su pelo. Luego miró el precio y casi le dio un infarto.

-¿Mina? -la llamó desde fuera Yaten.

Mina salió. Yaten tenía a Florenza apoyada sobre un hombro con naturalidad, como si llevara cuidando be bés toda la vida. Ajeno a las miradas coquetas de la ven dedora, la examinó de arriba abajo hasta hacerla rubori zarse y desbocarle el corazón.

-Nos lo llevamos -aseguró Yaten-. ¿Tienes zapa tos?

Sin darle ocasión de responder, estudió los modelos que había en exposición y, un par de minutos después, ya estaba probándose un par. Cuando salió con sus vaqueros, dos mujeres rodeaban a Yaten y admiraban la mano que tenía con Florenza. Por lo que pudo oír, estaba como loco presumiendo de hija. De nuevo, comprobó cómo le sen taba el calzado y entregó la tarjeta de crédito a la depen dienta.

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuestan estas dos prendas? -susurró Mina escandalizada mientras se acomodaban de vuelta en la limusina.

-No -contestó sin inmutarse Yaten y ella lo informó del precio-. No está mal.

-¡Es una fortuna! -exclamó Mina.

-Déjame que te cuente un secreto -dijo él con buen humor-. No soy pobre.

De vuelta en el priorato, se llevó una nueva sorpresa al descubrir que habían trasladado sus pertenencias a una lujosa suite de invitados situada en la primera planta.

-¿Está seguro de que debo instalarme aquí? -le pre guntó al mayordomo.

-Por supuesto -respondió Jenkins sin resuello. Mina lo instó a que tomara asiento para que se recuperara-. No se lo diga al señor Yaten, por favor.

-Yo... -Mina pensó que el hombre era demasiado mayor para seguir trabajando de mayordomo.

Entonces Jenkins le explicó que se había jubilado cinco años atrás y, como vivía solo, echaba de menos el priorato y su profesión. Así que le había pedido a Yaten que le permitiera volver para revivir lo que él denomi naba los buenos tiempos algún que otro fin de semana, y que disfrutaba mucho haciéndolo. Conmovida por la ex plicación y por la comprensión de Yaten, Mina no dijo nada más.

La cena no fue tan tensa como había temido. Claro que ella siempre había disfrutado conociendo gente nueva y, desde que había entrado en el salón, nada más notar la mirada intensa y halagadora de Yaten, se había sentido la mujer más segura del mundo. Más tarde, ha bían subido juntos a mirar cómo dormía Florenza.

-Es increíble cuánto la quiero ya -aseguró Yaten sonriente.

Mina sintió una pequeña punzada de envidia. Pero, ¿cómo podía envidiar a Florenza por el hueco que se ha bía hecho en el corazón de su padre? Al fin y al cabo, ella era el motivo por el que se casarían. Pero no quería tortu rarse con esa realidad dolorosa.

-La verdad, no se me ocurre cómo vamos a poder ca sarnos la semana que viene -comentó Mina-. Se nece sita mucho tiempo hasta para la boda más íntima.

-Los preparativos ya están en buenas manos, _cara _-contestó él con una sonrisa que le hizo la boca agua-. El lunes por la mañana tomaremos un avión a Venecia, donde te espera una colección de vestidos de novia para que elijas el que más te guste. No tienes que preocuparte por nada. Sólo quiero que te relajes y disfrutes.

-Suena a bendición del cielo -reconoció Mina, pen sando en todas las decisiones y responsabilidades que ha bía soportado el año anterior sin nadie en quien apoyarse.

-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta -dijo entonces Yaten-. ¿Cuándo me escribiste exactamente para decirme que estabas embarazada?

-¿Qué? -Mina frunció el ceño, incapaz de ver la re levancia de tal información después de tanto tiempo.

-Da igual -se encogió de hombros Yaten.

Mina, muy susceptible al respecto, se puso roja. Es taba convencida de que creía que no le había mandado di cha carta y de que sólo lo decía para intentar aliviar su conciencia. ¿Cómo podría demostrarle lo contrario?

-Estoy cansada -murmuró.

Resuelto a averiguar qué habría sido de aquella carta, Yaten arrugó el entrecejo. No sabía qué había dicho para tensar el ambiente, pero la intuición le aconsejaba no insistir. Una vez que estuviesen casados, quizá pudiera presionarla un poco más, pero no quería arriesgarse hasta después de la boda. Le dio las buenas noches como si hu biese despedido de su abuela y se alejó.

Desconcertada, Mina se quedó mirándolo con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas. El hombre apasionado que había jurado encontrarla irresistible ese mismo día ni siquiera la había besado. ¿Habría sido todo una estrategia para persua dirla para que se casara y mantener de ese modo el con tacto con Florenza?, ¿o sólo estaría disgustado ante la idea de que tal vez lo estuviese engañando con la carta? Y en tal caso, ¿cómo convencerlo de lo contrario?

Los nervios le impidieron descansar y al día siguiente, después de darle el pecho a Florenza, volvió a la cama y durmió hasta tarde. Cuando por fin se despertó de nuevo, bajó las escaleras y se encontró a Yaten rodeado de sus invitados. Siguió una comida distendida, tras la cual em pezaron las despedidas de los visitantes. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que tenía que recoger sus pertenencias de la casa de los Tsukino y decidió hablar con Serena para decirle que lo más sencillo sería volver con ellos y ocu parse del asunto ella misma.

-Me acerco a casa de los Tsukino por mis cosas -in formó a Yaten en el último momento.

-Puedo acercarte yo -ofreció este sorprendido.

-No, había pensado que sería mejor si dejaba a Flo renza contigo -lo desafió ella.

Yaten se sintió feliz de tener un rehén que le asegu raba el regreso de Mina, así como por la confianza que esta le mostraba dejando a la niña a su cuidado. De he cho, después de haber llamado a su secretaria a casa por un asunto que no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza, sabía exactamente lo que haría durante la ausencia de Mina.

Tres horas después, Yaten corrió el mueble bar del despacho y recogió con satisfacción el sobre polvoriento que yacía sobre la moqueta. Contuvo la urgencia de abrir la carta allí mismo. Quizá de ese modo consiguiera sentir menos rencor hacia Rubeus Moon por aquel gesto tan ma licioso.

Cuando regresó a la limusina, empujando del coche cito de Florenza, la niña estaba casi dormida. Yaten es taba orgulloso de sí mismo. Tenía madera de padre. La pequeña no había llorado ni una vez, ni siquiera al cam biarle los pañales, para lo que había necesitado el consejo del chófer, padre con experiencia en esa clase de labores. Cenaron en el Ritz, donde le dio un biberón de leche que concluyó con un pequeño eructo que nadie oyó.

-Somos un equipo -dijo Yaten de vuelta a casa. En tonces se preguntó cómo habría pensado Mina regresar al priorato. Llamó a los Tsukino y descubrió que ya había salido.

Justo hasta meter las maletas en un taxi, había espe rado la llamada de Yaten ofreciéndose a recogerla. Pero había tenido que acabar tomando el tren. Aun así, cuando lo vio esperándolo en el andén de la estación de llegada, sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa brillante de perdón.

-Perdona -se disculpó de todos modos-. No se me pasó por la cabeza que no tuvieras cómo venir.

-Espero que hayas estado cuidando a Florenza -con testó Mina.

-Hemos estado ocupados toda la tarde -dijo él-. Y tengo una sorpresa para ti cuando volvamos al priorato.

Lo último que esperaba era encontrarse con su carta como si fuera un regalo.

-¿De dónde ha salido? -preguntó asombrada.

-Esta mañana llamé a mi secretaria. Recordaba haber recibido tu carta el día anterior a marcharse de vacaciones el año pasado, porque se fijó en el nombre del remitente. Esa semana yo estaba en Italia reconciliándome con mi madre -explicó Yaten-. Y era el último día de trabajo de Moon en Sistemas Black...

-¿Rubeus? -Mina seguía estupefacta ante la visión de la carta, la cual le habría arrebatado para volver a escon derla si hubiera tenido la ocasión. Por una parte, no sabía qué habría hecho Yaten para recuperar una carta extra viada hacía un año; por otra, le daba vergüenza recordar cómo había abierto su corazón en aquellas líneas.

-Sí, Moon. Lo he llamado a su apartamento esta tarde. No imaginas la sorpresa que se ha llevado cuando me he presentado en su casa con Florenza.

-¿Te has llevado a Florenza a casa de Rubeus?

-No iba a dejarla habiéndote prometido que cuidaría de ella -respondió él-. Nada más mencionarle la carta y ponerme firme, Moon confesó lo que había hecho. La había escondido detrás del mueble bar y estaba ahí desde entonces.

-¡Qué rastrero! -exclamó Mina. Luego agarró el so bre-. Me alegra que se haya resuelto el misterio, pero el tiempo hace que la carta ya no tenga importancia.

-Aun así, quiero leerla -dijo Yaten extendiendo una mano.

-No... no quiero que la leas ahora -Mina se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó tenso Yaten-. Está bien, no la abriré, pero sigue siendo mía -añadió al ver que Mina no respondía.

Intimidada por el tono de su resolución, le devolvió el sobre.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Rubeus? -preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Nada que deba repetir, pero no le pegué. Lo habría estrangulado... pero no delante de Florenza -murmuró Yaten-. Podía habernos robado la oportunidad de ser felices -añadió apretando los dientes.

Había tantas cosas que deseaba preguntarle sobre to dos esos meses que había pasado sin ella. Y el hecho de que no quisiera ser sincera sobre lo que había sentido y le impidiese leer la carta lo enfurecía.

-Tenemos que rellenar unos papeles para formalizar los trámites de la boda -continuó de todos modos-. Luego tengo que hacer un par de llamadas.

-¿Todavía estás seguro de que quieres... casarte con migo? -le preguntó antes de que fuera a realizar esas lla madas.

-Por supuesto -Yaten le devolvió la carta-. Quédatela. Como tú misma has dicho, con el paso del tiempo no tiene importancia.

Mina se encerró en su suite y rompió a llorar sobre la cama. ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿a qué se debía la tensión re pentina que los ahogaba? Aunque, en el fondo, sabía que se había equivocado. Por más vergüenza que le diera, de bería haberle dejado que leyese la carta.


	10. Chapter 10

**_CAPITULO 10_**

**_._**

**_._**

Al día siguiente, a las cinco de la tarde y tras un día increíblemente ocupado, Mina admiraba la magia de los muelles y el agua bajo el balcón de un hotel veneciano.

Un grupo de hombres y mujeres con máscaras y disfra ces medievales estaba embarcando en una lancha frente al _palazzo. _En el muelle, tres niños vestidos de payasos grita ban admirados por el despliegue de fuegos artificiales que iluminaban el cielo sobre los tejados. El carnaval de Vene cia: ruidoso, colorido, lleno de vida, emoción y misterio.

-¿Te alegras de estar aquí con nosotros? -le preguntó la madre de Yaten, Kakyu Caramanico, una mujer de unos sesenta años con gran vitalidad y simpatía.

-Ha sido un día maravilloso -reconoció Mina-. No puedo darte las gracias lo suficiente por la bienvenida tan fantástica que nos has dado.

Mina no había esperado conocer a solas a su suegra, pero un negocio urgente había obligado a Yaten a tomar un vuelo posterior. Tras recibirla en el aeropuerto junto al padrastro de Yaten, Darien, le habían dado una vuelta en su lancha motora por la ciudad. Luego la habían lle vado a su hotel, uno de los muchos de la cadena hotelera internacional que dirigían, famosa por su majestuosidad y el exquisito trato a los clientes.

Nada más verlas, Darien y Kakyu habían tratado a Mina y Florenza como si ya fueran integrantes queridos de la familia. Por la mañana las habían llevado a presen ciar la inauguración oficial del carnaval y por la tarde, Kakyu había acompañado a Mina a un salón de novias con una variedad de vestidos de ensueño.

-El placer es mío, Mina. Tú me has devuelto a mi hijo y ahora estás consiguiendo que vuelva a sonreír -contestó Kakyu emocionada-. Cuando Yaten me vi sitó el año pasado, no me dijo nada, pero noté que se sen tía muy desgraciado. Puede que haya heredado la planta y la inteligencia para los negocios de su padre, pero en el fondo es un hombre mucho más sensible. Bueno, ¿te pon drás este vestido esta tarde para darle una sorpresa a mi hijo?

-Es precioso -susurró Mina mientras acariciaba la seda de aquel diseño del siglo dieciocho.

Más tarde, a solas en su suite, dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas mientras se relajaba en la ba ñera. A un par de días de su boda, debería sentirse la mu jer más feliz del mundo. Al fin y al cabo, estaba a punto de casarse con el hombre al que amaba... pero que no se habría casado con ella de no ser por el nacimiento de Flo renza. Yaten adoraba a su hija y sería un padre estu pendo. No debía ser egoísta y pensar tanto en sí misma.

Lo que más le pesaba era no haberse atrevido a ense ñarle sus sentimientos leyendo juntos la carta. Él le había confesado lo atraído que se sentía por ella, la rabia que le había dado pensar que Rubeus Moon podía haberles ro bado la oportunidad de ser felices... ¿Y qué había hecho ella? Dejar que Yaten siguiera creyendo que la tarjeta de San Valentín había sido una broma.

Mientras Mina se mortificaba con sus pecados de omisión, Yaten, que acababa de instalarse en la suite de al lado, estaba repasando los suyos. Necesitaba olvidarse de esa idea estúpida de que se merecía una mujer cuyo mundo girase en torno a él, como si fuera el sol. Mina no estaba enamorada de él, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera llegar a estarlo. Tenía que olvidarse de su ego y reconocer que Mina había hecho lo razonable al impe dirle leer la carta, no fuera a perjudicar la relación que compartían en esos momentos.

No le fue fácil colocarse el maravilloso tocado sobre aquel cabello de rizos tan rebeldes. Kakyu y Darien la habían invitado a cenar con ellos y la doncella estaba a punto de subir para cuidar de Florenza. Mina se puso un antifaz reluciente sobre los ojos y se miró al espejo. El vestido esmeralda realzaba sus curvas de tal modo que se sonrojó. Aunque, por otra parte, tenía la sensación de que no debía avergonzarse de nada, pues así vestida no la ha bría reconocido ni su propia madre, pensó dolida tras ha ber decidido que no informaría a su familia del matrimo nio hasta después de haberse celebrado la boda. Con tan poco margen de antelación, sabía que sus padres no ha brían podido reservar billete para asistir a aquel día tan especial. Pero, en el fondo, también le había dado miedo que se mostraran indiferentes.

Nada más oír que llamaban a la puerta, corrió a abrir para evitar que insistieran y Florenza se despertase.

Al encontrarse frente a Yaten, cuya llegada no espe raba hasta medianoche, retrocedió un paso. Este mur muró algo seductor e incomprensible en italiano al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa arrebatadora. Se le paró el corazón, sintió un revoloteo de mariposas en el estó mago, pero mantuvo la cabeza alta, convencida de que no la reconocería con el antifaz.

-Mina... -dijo Yaten sin dudar un instante.

-¡Creía que no sabrías que era yo! -protestó decepcio nada.

-Te reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo, de no che y con cualquier disfraz -aseguró él al tiempo que ce rraba la puerta.

-Llegas a tiempo para cenar con tu madre y tu padras tro -comentó entonces Mina mientras se quitaba el anti faz.

-No, los he llamado desde el aeropuerto para presen tarles disculpas en nombre de los dos -dijo Yaten mi rándola de pronto con expresión seria-. Necesitamos es tar solos para hablar.

Mina se puso tensa. Era como si le hubieran apretado el botón del pánico. De repente, le dio miedo que quisiera cancelar la boda.

-Yaten...

-No, déjame a mí primero -se adelantó él-. No he sido franco contigo. Ni siquiera he sido justo...

-Me estás robando las palabras de la boca -Mina fue por su bolso, sacó la carta y se la entregó desesperada-. No pensé la impresión que te llevarías cuando te pedí que no la leyeras, pero es tu carta...

-Olvídate de la carta, no importa -contestó Yaten-. Lo que importa es que te diga lo que siento... aunque no creo que te sorprenda saber que estoy enamorado de ti.

Estaba sacando la carta del sobre cuando frenó en seco, levantó la cabeza hacia Yaten y lo miró con incre dulidad. ¿Había oído bien? No era posible. De hecho, te nía que estar soñando.

-Al principio no sabía por qué bajaba todos los días al departamento de marketing -continuó Yaten-. No en tendía por qué se me alegraba el día cuando te veía, por qué me gustabas, por qué empezaba a parecerme que el resto de mujeres no estaban a tu altura... En tu primer día, cuando te pillaste el dedo y te acompañé al hospital, po días habérselo contado a los compañeros, pero fuiste dis creta. Y luego me enfadé cuando el jefe de marketing se excedió por esa estúpida taza de café. Cuando saliste so llozando de la fiesta, me entraron ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a Moon por reírse de ti. Quería protegerte... Y al quedarmos a solas en el despacho, no pude resistir la ten tación...

-Tenía la sensación de que me había tirado encima de ti -dijo Mina con timidez.

-¿Quién te besó?, ¿quién tomó la iniciativa?

Sólo entonces advirtió Mina que el primer paso lo había dado él.

-Pero habías bebido...

-Eso no era más que una excusa -gruñó Yaten-. Sa bía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, pero al día si guiente me sentí culpable por haberte seducido...

-Yo me escapé porque pensaba que había sido culpa mía.

-Y me puse hecho una furia. Fui a buscarte a tu estu dio esa misma tarde...

-¡Dios!, ¡nos cruzamos en el camino!

-Entonces tuve que llamar a media Australia hasta lo calizar a tu cuñada, Michiru, y averiguar dónde estabas. ¿No te comentó que había llamado?

-Sí... -Mina palideció-. Pero creía que era porque te preocupaba que estuviera embarazada. Entonces todavía pensaba... que estabas prometido a Rei. Yaten... lee la carta o empezaré a chillar hasta volverme loca.

Pero Yaten tenía otros planes. Hacía día y medio que no la tocaba, de modo que la pegó a su potente y muscu loso torso y le dio un beso apasionado y eterno que la convenció de que la amaba.

-Antes o después, encontraré la fórmula mágica para que tú también me quieras -dijo Yaten-. Cuando desa pareciste de Londres, comprendí lo mucho que te quería. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese día.

-Yo siempre supe lo que sentía por ti -Mina le devol vió la carta.

Empezó a leerla a regañadientes, pero al cabo de un par de líneas su rostro pasó del asombro a la felicidad. De pronto, no pudo despegarse hasta terminar todas las ho jas.

-Es... es una carta de amor -elijo maravillado Yaten.

-Cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada, sentí que no podía seguir dejándote creer que la tarjeta de San Valentín había sido una broma.

-Debería despellejarte viva por haberme mentido, _amore _-dijo Yaten, mirándola con adoración.

Acto seguido sacó del bolsillo un precioso anillo de zafiros que la dejó sin respiración. Después miró a Flo renza y sonrió al verla dormida con su carita angelical.

.

.

El día de la boda amaneció despejado.

Había olvidado que era el día de San Valentín, pero Mina recibió una enorme cesta con flores y una tarjeta cubierta de rosas con una tarjeta en la que Yaten le de claraba su amor.

Luego, nada más terminar de desayunar y dar de ma mar a Florenza, alguien llamó a la puerta y apareció toda su familia en tropel: su madre, su padre, Haruka, Michiru y su sobrinito Samy. Yaten les había pagado un billete a los cinco y se alojaban en el mismo hotel. Lo había organi zado en secreto para darle una sorpresa y no podía estarle más agradecida. Ver a su madre emocionada mientras acariciaba a Florenza y sentir el abrazo de su padre era el mejor regalo que podía hacerle.

Su madre y su cuñada la ayudaron a ponerse el ves tido. Luego llegó una diadema magnífica y unos pendien tes. Mecida por el agua camino de la iglesia en góndola, Mina se sintió como una princesa. Pero no fue hasta ver a Yaten en el altar cuando el corazón terminó de rebo sarle de felicidad.

El banquete se celebró en una sala de baile majestuosa y acudieron multitudes de invitados. Todos veían a los novios tan enamorados que no podían evitar sonreír y co mentar lo buena pareja que hacían. Hasta que los despi dieron para desearles una feliz luna de miel.

Esa noche, en el refugio que Yaten tenía en el bos que de la Toscana, se divirtieron recordando lo que ha bían sufrido hasta darse cuenta de que estaban mutua mente enamorados, comprobaron que Florenza estaba bien y se felicitaron por haber concebido a una niña tan maravillosa. Luego se fundieron en un abrazo y se besa ron como si fueran la primera pareja del mundo que des cubría el poder del amor.

_** FIN**_

_Bueno pues aqui con el ultimo capitulo :) espero que les haya gustado como a mi._

_buuu ayer la pag estaba fallando y es por eso que no pude subir u.u_

_nos leemos :) _


End file.
